Product Of Darkness
by ShinkirouLove
Summary: Just a little Naruto Fanfic that i wrote...when i wrote it i had only been watching Naruto for a while so the characters are kinda off...srry
1. ProlougeKakashi's fight

**Prologue**

Kakashi was thrown against the brick wall and felt it break behind his back. Breathless all he could do was stand there, leaning over his knees. He spit blood onto the ground and looked up in fear. She was still standing there, just looking at him with a careless air about her. He had been going kind of easy on her because of the age but something told him that even if he hadn't the situation would be the same, maybe he would be a little less wounded.

"Don't go easy on her because she is only six Kakashi," said the man supervising from the darkness "if she is killed than she is useless to us anyways,"

Still slightly winded Kakashi pulled three Kunai out of his pouch. He tossed the kunai at the girl who didn't even step to evade them but simply leaned back, and then he charged at her. She simply turned around and knocked all three kunai, which had ricochet off the back wall, off their path. Then she had disappeared. Kakashi stopped in his tracks.

_Where did she go?_ he asked himself.

Then out of nowhere he felt pain in his left side and was sent flying against the wall again.

"You're still going easy on her Kakashi, I told you to go full out,"

Kakashi flinched. Why couldn't he do it? He looked up at the girl. She was so young, how did they make a girl so young so good?

"I think that it's about time that you show her your Chidori Kakashi,"

His Chidori? She wouldn't live through that. No one ever has if hit directly with it. He couldn't kill a child, but if he didn't what would happen? This girl was good, even if she were only seven maybe she would find a way to evade it.

"Very well," Kakashi responded "But if she dies…"

"Oh don't worry about that Kakashi, worry about yourself, she's indestructible, you however are not…"

Kakashi summoned all his chakra to his hand and looked up at the girl who was smiling at him. What was she smiling about, was she not afraid of death? Only six and ready to die…what a life this child would lead if she lived past this night.

"You won't get very far with that if you don't watch your back as well…"

Kakashi felt a kunai at his throat as he looked behind him and saw the girl there too. He didn't recall her making a replication of herself. Slightly disturbed from the lack of sense coming from her.

"Don't waste your Chidori on me right now…I'd watch her if I were you…" she said as she pointed to her other self.

Kakashi looked to the other girl and saw that she had copied his Chidori and was handling a huge amount of green chakra at her hand.

_How?…_Kakashi thought to himself. He was extremely confused as to how the girl had copied his chidori. After all he had made it up himself and was the only person who knew it.

She looked up and smiled at Kakashi. He felt the girl from behind him remove the kunai from his throat and heard her disappear as shadow clones do. Kakashi charged at her with his Chidori and she ran at him as well. In the same movement they pulled they're hands together to try and hit one another but were both sent flying backwards by the huge shockwave caused by the contact of the two chakras.

Again Kakashi found himself spitting blood onto the ground as he lay on his front.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked.

Kakashi turned around and looked at the girl. Surprise and shock took over him and he couldn't move out of fear. _That's impossible _he thought _she's too young to be able too…_

"We have gotten what we wanted from you Kakashi," said the man in the shadows of the room.

Unable to say anything Kakashi lifted himself off the ground and walked outside the room. What were they planning to do with a girl of that strength? Kakashi was sure that she was stronger than him already …where would she be in ten more years?

"Hatake Kakashi?" asked a voice from the hallway and Kakashi looked up "I am truly sorry for this but we can't have you remembering any of this so if you'll just take this…" said someone from one of the medical teams from the lab that Kakashi recognized, handing him a cup of what appeared to be orange juice. Still in shock Kakashi took the cup and drank it.

"Thank-you," said the man.

Kakashi continued down the hallway unsure of where he had spent the last few hours of his life…


	2. Chapter 1 The Beautiful Hooded Woman

Seven Years later

**Chapter 1: The Beautiful Hooded Woman**

"…if you're put in this situation than the only thing you can do is…" Kakashi stopped in mid-sentence because someone had turned the corner and walked into the training area. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all looked over at the person, a low hood covered their face but judging from the shape of this person's body it was a young lady. A moment passed where they all just stood and looked at the person as the wind billowed her black robes.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled, "You're interrupting important training!"

"I'm interested," came the response.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, "Not someone else who has come to interrupt us to meet that" Naruto gestured crudely towards Sasuke "stupid idiot!"

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a stupid idiot you idiot!" Sakura cried

"I'm interested in the Uchiha," she responded, "but I'm more interested in you," and everyone but Kakashi seemed to almost faint with surprise.

"Wha…?" said Naruto in a small voice and there was a moment of silence before Naruto laughed and regained his composure, "Ha, ha I bet you've heard how great I am and want my autograph! I knew that there were people who looked up to me, but I can't give you one right now cause I'm training hard. I'm going to become Hokage one day you know? Well of course you do, you must know everything about me since I'm so great! Believe it!"

A small laugh escaped the girl, " well you haven't changed a bit, still ignorant, and loud mouthed, but I've heard that you've grown and become stronger I'm sure that I will see soon…"

"Hey don't talk about me like…!" Naruto started but was interrupted by Sasuke hitting him and sending him to the ground "Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

Another small laugh, "I wonder if you'll even remember me…but that doesn't matter who I am isn't important right now,"

"Will you at least take your hood down so we can see your face?" Sakura asked.

There was a moment of silence as if she was debating whether or not to do it. Then, with a sigh, she lifted her hand up to the rim of her hood.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," she said as she pulled back her hood, which made Sasuke, Naruto and even Kakashi to inhale sharply. She was absolutely beautiful, and she had eyes like Hinata's and Neji's. She smiled and said, "then again, I suppose it could…" and with that she turned and walked away.

"Do you know who that was Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, being the only one not fazed by the girl's beauty.

"No," he responded looking a little uneasy.

"Maybe she isn't from around here," said Naruto.

"How stupid are you?" Sakura asked with a sigh, "Didn't you notice that she was wearing a Hidden Leaf Village head protector tied around her wrist?"

"Of course I noticed!" yelled Naruto firing up at once, "I was just making sure that you guys noticed!!"

"Uh…are you OK Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura noticing that he was still staring off at the spot that the girl was just standing at.

He said nothing and turned his attention to the ground.

"I think that we should call it a day," said Kakashi suddenly.

"Are you going to go find out who that girl was Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

With a small nod Kakashi took off.

"That girl claimed that she had met us before," said Sakura "did you guys recognize her at all?"

"No," replied Naruto and Sasuke shook his head.

"I also didn't sense her or any chakra coming from her. I wonder if she has the same fighting style as Lee-kun?"

"No," said Sasuke "No offence Sakura, but girls hand-to-hand battle isn't as good as guys so girls can't rely on hand-to-hand only. They must use chakra and jutsu's to help them in battle against men,"

"But if she doesn't have any chakra than how could she become a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," replied Sasuke.

"Maybe she's just a wannabe," offered Sakura, "because, I mean, what kind of actual ninja would be interested in Naruto?"

The girl was sitting on a tree branch when she heard Naruto start yelling again. _What an idiot_ she thought to herself _but still, he is strong, I don't think that even he knows how strong he is. I will make him see. Then I will drain him of his strength when the time is right, I'll take it all. _


	3. Chapter 2 I want the chakra inside you

**Chapter 2: "I want the chakra inside you"**

"Is Kakashi-sensei late for everything?!" whined Sakura as her and her teammates waited at the training area for Kakashi.

"Probably," replied Naruto "I wonder if he found out who that girl was yesterday?"

"I hope so…that's still troubling me," Sakura replied becoming suddenly serious.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Sasuke asked, "It's not like we can know every ninja in the village, and just because she said that we had met before doesn't mean that we actually did…"

"I know…just…I don't think that she was bluffing," said Sakura looking at the ground.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry, I got lost on the path called life," Kakashi explained.

"Did you find out who that girl was yesterday?" Sasuke asked.

"You seem pretty interested for someone who didn't seem to care just about three seconds ago," said Naruto.

Sasuke just shrugged and looked away.

"Yes, I did, her name is Sayuri, but none of the Jounins or Chunins in the village seemed to know much about her," Kakashi replied, "or where she's been for the past couple of years. Apparently she hasn't been in the village for quite some time,"

"Sayuri…" Sasuke said softly to himself as he looked at the ground.

"Is something troubling you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"No, let's just get started, I want to practice my Chidori today,"

"Should we put her on a team?" Hokage-Sama asked.

"Well if you're not worried about the death of her teammates, than yes," replied the man sitting before the 3rd Hokage.

"It is to my knowledge, Raikou, that she can be controlled,"

"This much is true, but no rule or order that I give her can come in conflict with the first rule that has been given to her,"

"First rule?"

"Yes, the incapability to let herself die if it can be prevented, she will do as she sees fit to give herself a higher survival chance than her teammates, and she will look out for her own well being before she will look our for theirs…"

"Very well, you will give her the order to not harm anyone until told to do so otherwise, and she will learn the only skill that she has not seemed to have acquired yet, teamwork,"

"Well she does work best when on her own, it is what she was made to do,"

"Yes I understand, but until then she will work with the most capable team to handle her if she seems to get out of hand,"

A smile spread across the man's face "She will not get out of hand, and even if she did no one could control her,"

"You are dismissed Raikou" Hokage-sama said with a note of finality in her tone. With that he stood and left the room. Sayuri was standing outside waiting for him.

"I'm assuming that you heard every word Sayuri?"

"I have,"

"Well than you know where we are headed,"

"Again," Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke stood there out of breath, and almost out of Chakra for this was the second time he had been ordered to create the Chidori. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and just smirked. What else did he expect him to do, just stand there after only one?

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms, "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO LEARN THE COOL MOVES?"

Both Sasuke and Kakashi ignored him and Naruto turned to Sakura.

"I think that Kakashi is pushing Sasuke-kun too much," Sakura said, her voice full of worry.

"Hmph," said Naruto turning to get a look at Sasuke who was running at the tree, "I guess he does look like he's getting rather tired,"

"Someone is coming," said Sakura suddenly.

Sakura and Naruto both stood and they looked over to where Sakura had sensed someone coming from. When two people emerged from the surrounding forest they stepped back in shock. It was that girl again, hood pulled low over her face. The girl and her escort, who turned out to be Iruka, walked towards Kakashi and Sasuke who had stopped at sight of the visitors. Sasuke fell over and sat on the ground, totally tired out. Iruka stopped to talk to Kakashi, who was eyeing the girl with great apprehension. The girl seemed to be looking at the ground but they were not sure, do to the hood over her eyes.

"I wonder what they're doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, let's go find out,"

Naruto and Sakura started walking towards them.

"…is this OK?" they heard Iruka finish.

"Well if it's ordered by the Hokage, we don't have much of a choice," responded Kakashi.

"Haha that's true," Iruka said, putting his hand behind his head and laughing, "hey Naruto,"

"Hey Iruka-sensei" said Naruto as he and Sakura approached with some caution.

"You don't look in high spirits today. How about I take you out after your training for some ramen? My treat," Iruka smiled.

"RAMEN? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'DE LOVE TO IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Iruka laughed, "Come by after your training and we'll go out," and with that he left them.

Sasuke was still on the ground in exhaustion, looking up at the girl. Everyone's attention but Naruto's, who was dancing around and singing about ramen, was on her. She did not remove her hood but stood there quietly as the sun set behind her. When Naruto finally noticed that everyone was serious, and he was the only one singing and dancing about, he stopped and Kakashi broke the silence.

"Hokage-sama has ordered Sayuri to train with us and become a member of our team," he stated.

"WHA?…" Naruto and Sakura both exclaimed.

Sasuke who was on the ground just staring at Sayuri gave a deep breath and finally passed out from exhaustion.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried hurrying over to his side, "Kakashi sensei you've pushed him too far!"

Kakashi turned around to face them "He'll be fine…" he started

Naruto stared at the new arrival, who had finally taken her hood down, and smiled at Naruto. Breath taken by her beauty he said absolutely nothing.

"Unusual for you to have nothing to say…" she smirked.

"Uhh…"

"I'm taking Sasuke home to rest, you may go now and come back tomorrow at the same time," Kakashi said Sasuke in his arms.

Kakashi, with Sakura close at his heels, departed leaving Naruto and Sayuri standing in the training area alone.

Sayuri moved towards Naruto who was still just standing there stupidly out of shock of the news. She moved right up to him they're bodies almost touching, and her mouth was at Naruto's ear

"I want the chakra inside you," she whispered, "The power of the Nine-tails will be mine,"

With that she left, leaving Naruto standing there, frozen in fear. Fist clenched he left the training area as darkness fell over the village. _How would she know about that?_ he asked himself. Who was she anyway? She came out of nowhere claiming to know everyone when no one could remember her. _We should get some answers tomorrow_ he thought.

"IRUKA-SENSEI OWES ME RAMEN!" he yelled startling the people near him as he took off down the street towards Iruka's house.


	4. Chapter 3 A Test Of Teamwork

**Chapter 3: A Test Of Teamwork**

Sayuri sat alone in her room and watched the sun rise, dreading the day ahead of her. She hated being bossed around all the time by the man that she was forced to call 'father'. She knew that she was not made to feel but at times she still did. She felt alone, like there was no one that truly wanted her in the world. She wanted friendship, someone that cared for her. Something that could let her break the rules.

_If I broke just one rule_ she thought _maybe I could find out how to break the rest._

"Sayuri!" she heard Raikou call from downstairs, "It's time to go,"

She sighed and forced the feeling out of the way. She was not meant to feel and it was pointless for her to do so. She was nothing but a weapon used for battle. There was no point in her feeling because she knew that no one would ever feel for her. Slowly she walked down the stairs, ready to receive her daily orders.

"There you are," Raikou said, "I have your orders for today,"

Sayuri nodded.

"Today you are going to train with Kakashi and the others. I know that you remember him but he does not remember you, nor do the others, but that is not as important. You will do nothing to jerk his memory,"

"Yes, father,"

"Also you will not show any of your…uh…unique abilities, shall we say, today. You must appear as a normal level ninja for your age. You must not raise any suspicion towards yourself, for fear of elimination. The idea is ridiculous but you, and your skills, are a secret. Hokage-sama does not even know the extent of your power. You may surpass Sakura's skills if you wish, but do not surpass the powers of the Uchiha or Naruto. We both know the extent of power that they are capable of,"

"Yes father,"

"Do nothing to badly injure anyone today unless it conflicts with the First or Second Rule. Listen to Kakashi unless it conflicts with the rules given today. Understood?"

"Understood,"

"You may go then,"

Raikou walked away. Sayuri could taste her hatred for him. How she longed to kill him. If only that second rule hadn't been created. The rule that no one knew of but Raikou and herself.

_Selfish bastard_ she thought as she walked out the door.

"I wonder why Kakashi wanted us here so early?" Sakura asked Naruto and Sasuke.

They had all received a message from Kakashi later the night before to wake up early and meet him at the training area.

"It's gotta be important if he plans to be here early," she continued.

"It probably has something to do with that girl," Sasuke said.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked.

"Because," Sasuke replied, "She's not here early is she?"

Naruto had been up all night thinking about what had happened after everyone had left last night at the training area. He was debating whether he should tell Kakashi or anyone about what she said.

_The power of the Nine-tails will be mine_ the words echoed in Naruto's head and sent shivers down his spine.

"You seem awfully quiet today Naruto," Kakashi observed.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS THINK I'M SUCH A LOUD MOUTH?"

"Maybe because you are?" Sakura added smartly.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO? WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE I'LL REMBER HOW YOU GUYS…"

"That's enough Naruto," Kakashi interrupted "I'm assuming that you guys have guessed why I wanted you here so early?"

Sasuke nodded.

"OK good, then I can get straight to the point. I want you to be careful around this girl, Sayuri, I don't know much about her and she could be dangerous, I don't know the extent of her abilities either,"

"But why Kakashi-sensei? She doesn't even appear to have high chakra levels. I couldn't sense any coming from her…" Sakura said.

"Yes, that's what worries me,"

At that point Sayuri came into view and everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her. She had her hood pulled down low again. She walked with a careless air about her as if she wasn't worried about a thing.

"Nice to see you Sayuri," Kakashi said as she approached, "I was hoping that maybe you could tell us a little about yourself, seeing as how we don't know much about you,"

Sayuri sighed, "I suppose, I am no one and everyone at the same time, my existence is pointless, there are little who know much about me, and I would prefer to keep it that way,"

"No one and everyone?" said Naruto quietly, "that doesn't make much sense how could you…?"

"Leave it Naruto," Sasuke interrupted.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke smirked.

"Yes but you never seem to know when to shut up,"

Sayuri's fist clenched and she felt a jealous rage towards Naruto, who continued to yell at Sasuke. He was so free to do as he wished. _What I would give…_she thought to herself.

"Since we have someone new today I thought we'd go back to some basics, to test Sayuri's limits," Kakashi began, "would you like to battle with one of our team, or would you prefer to practice Jutsu techniques, or we could practice many different things. I will leave it up to you," he finished with a smile.

Sayuri stood there dazed for a moment. Had she just been asked what SHE wanted? Not ordered to do something. The idea surprised her, anything she wanted? What did she want? She didn't know.

"I don't care," was the only response that she could come up with, she was not accustomed to making decisions unless it was directly related to battle.

"Well then how about a little hand-to-hand?" Kakashi offered, "No chakra use…"

Sayuri shrugged.

"Well then. Shall we practice the bell exercise?"

"No not that Kakashi-sensei," Naruto complained.

"I will not deprive you of food this time then…" Kakashi offered and there was a sigh of relief in response.

Kakashi stepped away from them and grabbed the bells out of his pocket.

"I will explain the rules since Sayuri is new to this," Kakashi started, "the idea is to grab these bells from me before noon. Usually I would only give you lunch if you grabbed the bells but I will be lenient on this rule today,"

Sayuri took her hood down and stared at Kakashi, listening intently. She had been told about this technique of Kakashi's. He was testing her teamwork skills. That was the only skill she lacked in. She found it easier and sufficient to work by herself, but since her speed and abilities were limited by today's rules she thought that she would need the help. No chakra use either, this was good, she wouldn't want her unique abilities to slip.

"I understand," she replied.

"Well than let's begin," and everyone took a ready stance except Sayuri.

Kakashi took a book form his pouch and began to read. There was no reaction to this from the rest of the team, which told Sayuri that this was normal. Everyone took off into the surrounding forest, except for Sayuri who hadn't moved yet. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Do you not understand the rules Sayuri?" he asked.

"Are weapons allowed?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"You would have wished you hadn't of said that if this were any other day" and she took off into the forest with a sigh.

"Hey Naruto!" Kakashi called, "you do know I can see you right?"

"OH MAN!" Naruto yelled, "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE THAT HAS TO GET CAUGHT?"

Than out of nowhere, three kunai came out of the forest from behind Kakashi. He turned and knocked all three away from their path, while Naruto started at him from behind. But Kakashi's reflexes were to fast for Naruto as he turned around and caught Naruto's fist in mid-air.

"Do you really think that would have worked?" Kakashi asked. But the surprise on Naruto's face distracted Kakashi.

"I'm not sure if they did, but I didn't," he heard a voice from behind him and felt something sharp at his throat. Holding Naruto's fist in one hand, and his book with the other, Kakashi looked around and saw that Sayuri had a kunai at his throat.

He had not sensed her coming. How did she sneak up on him like that? Oh well it didn't matter anyways; this was too easy to get out of.

_Well this is going to hurt, but I better not counter act it _thought Sayuri, if only she could use herself a little bit more. She was the ultimate weapon after all. She sensed his disturbance from not knowing that she was coming but also sensed the plan coming from him. Do these guys actually ever succeed in this exercise? There are so many things wrong with this situation.

Just on time Kakashi took Naruto's surprise to his advantage and grabbed his wrist. Spinning around he pulled back away from the Kunai and threw Naruto at Sayuri who felt herself get thrown back with Naruto. She had minimized some of the damage by removing the kunai from Kakashi's throat just seconds before and bracing herself, but would anyone notice that? They had both landed on the ground next to each other and when they looked up to see where Kakashi was, they didn't see him.

It almost hurt more having to purposely plan such a foolish move. First of all Kakashi already had Naruto in his grip so that he could use Naruto to his own advantage. Second off all she was standing at the wrong side and poised the kunai at Kakashi in the wrong way. She had basically been asking for what had happened.

Standing Naruto gave Sayuri and uneasy look who, just smiled back at him.

"I didn't see that one coming," she lied, since she had set that up herself.

Just then Sakura and Sasuke landed next to them.

"Are you guys OK?" Sasuke asked. Sayuri felt the question more directed to herself than towards Naruto.

"OF COURSE I'M OK!" Naruto yelled, and punched the air, losing all his uneasiness.

Sayuri just smiled at Sasuke and said, "Let's try again!" and she took off into the forest.

Sasuke watched her go until he could see her no more.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"She saw that coming…"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, "How could she see that coming?"

"She withdrew her kunai with lightning speed that I could only pick up with my Sharingon seconds before Kakashi threw you …and braced herself,"

A surprised look crossed both Naruto's and Sakura's face.

"I think that she's holding back," Sasuke added.


	5. Chapter 4 Everyone and No One

**Chapter 4: The Girl who is Everyone and No One**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were sitting eating their lunches, provided by Kakashi, while he was out running errands. Sasuke, with a little unintentional help from Naruto, had been the only one to succeed at grabbing a bell from Kakashi. Sayuri had aided in a failed attempt at grabbing the bells, but other than that she generally stayed away from the rest of the team and made little contact. Sayuri was now sitting on a fallen tree a couple meters away from where Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke now sat, eating a lunch that she had provided for herself. Her long, black hair was being tossed by the wind.

"Sasuke-kun, are you OK?" Sakura asked, as she had noticed that Sasuke kept glancing up at Sayuri as if he was waiting for her to do something.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about going over there to talk to her…"

"I don't think that's a good idea Sasuke-kun. You heard sensei when he left. He told us to not bother her if she decided to sit away,"

"Still there are some questions that I want answered…"

Naruto just sat there and continued eating. He did not wish to discuss the topic of Sayuri. He felt uneasy every time she was around and could not bring himself to talk to, or about her.

"I'm going," Sasuke said as he started to stand.

Naruto choked on his food and Sakura looked taken aback.

"Look Sasuke-kun I know that you're curious but I don't think it's a good idea," Sakura pleaded.

"Yeah listen to Sakura-chan Sasuke," Naruto said finally swallowing the last of his food.

"I'm going," Sasuke said, looking off towards Sayuri.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started

"You can't change my mind Naruto," Sasuke said looking over at Naruto, slightly disturbed by the dread in Naruto's eyes as he stared off in Sayuri's direction.

"I know," he said tearing his gaze away from Sayuri, "just be careful…"

Sasuke nodded and headed over towards Sayuri. As he approached he notice a mark on the lower part of Sayuri's neck. He didn't get a good look at though because she had just swung her legs over the tree and turned around. What was that mark that Sasuke had seen?

Sasuke stopped and stared at Sayuri who stared right back. Her face was just as expressionless as his own. They waited there, just staring at each other as the wind blew. Sayuri smiled and Sasuke felt something stir inside him. She was so beautiful.

"I suppose you've come to ask me some questions?" she said and Sasuke nodded, "I suppose it's expected of you to feel curiosity about something that you don't know much about. I can't blame you for that, but you should know that there are many questions that I cannot answer…"

"How do you know us?" Sasuke asked.

Sayuri smiled again, "No I suppose no one would remember me much, after all I was very quiet. I was always told not to bring attention to myself so I didn't. I knew you from the academy. Before I left I was there until I was six. I was always very quiet and I sat in the back of the class. I had never had any friends,"

Sasuke felt the loneliness emanating from Sayuri after her last statement. He had a sudden urge to comfort her. A sudden urge to take her in his arms and tell her that she was not alone.

"What about your family, and your background? We still have not heard your last name"

"That is because I don't have one…" she replied and looked away from Sasuke, the wind blowing her hair in her face.

Sasuke just stood there for a moment. He didn't plan on saying anything but it kind of just slipped. "I…understand…" was all he could say, as he thought about his own past.

"No you don't," she said and she jumped down from the tree, "there is still a difference between you and me, no matter how much we have in common. You had a family once, and you have friends that care for you now," she looked passed Sasuke towards Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke followed her gaze, "Those are things I have never had, and I never will have…as I said I am no one. My existence is pointless, and I'm am nothing but a tool, a tool of war, and I shall never be anything more than that,"

She looked back at Sasuke who also returned his gaze to her. A single tear fell down her face, even though her voice had not once shaken.

"You have a chance, a chance to be somebody, a chance to love and be loved, no matter how broken you feel. You are only broken because at one point you were whole, and that wholeness may return to you someday, no matter how unlikely it seems. I on the other hand cannot be broken, because I was never whole. I…was never anything, and I am doomed to be nothing. No one will ever care for me, because I am incapable for returning the feelings. I will die…and I will be forgotten. Enjoy your freedom Sasuke, because in the end it's the only thing you have,"

They stood there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. Sasuke was lost for words. The wind tossed her hair and again Sasuke felt that need to comfort her. What did she mean no one had ever cared for?

"You, must have something…someone," he started but she shook her head.

There was a moment of silence and than finally, "I do not even have myself," she responded and then she walked away into the forest.

Sasuke stood there unable to move. Who was this girl? What were the feelings that Sasuke had for her? He could not determine what they were for he had never felt that way before. He turned and started back towards Naruto and Sakura.

"What did you find out Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as he approached.

"Nothing," he replied as he sat and began to eat.

_Nothing…she isn't nothing _he thought to himself _and I'll make her see that._

Sayuri walked alone in the forest for a while before she decided that she had better return before Kakashi got back.

_Sasuke saw the seal_ she thought to herself as she raised her hand towards her neck. _This cursed thing_. She would sooner rip it off herself than live another day with it. If only it had not been placed in such a place that if she were to dig it out of her skin it would probably cause her to die. Again she cursed the First rule and the man who made her what she was today. How she longed for freedom.

She wanted just one thing that was her own. She was bits and pieces of Ninja's around Kohona and she had nothing to herself. She didn't even have her own chakra to call upon. She didn't have free will, and not one of her special abilities was unique to her.

_I am truly everyone and no one _she though to herself.


	6. Chapter 5 Made In A Lab

**Chapter 5: Made In A Lab **

When Sayuri arrived back at the training area Kakashi had already returned and they appeared to be waiting for her to return. She wished that she could just go home but that was out of the question. She also wanted to show them what she could do since she knew they thought so little of her. One day they will see. After all they wouldn't just create someone like herself without a purpose.

As she approached everyone went silent. She knew that they had been talking about her. She hated it when that happened. What were they talking about when they talked about her anyways? As always Naruto tensed up when she approached him and she smirked inwardly.

"What are we going to do now?' she asked as she let a smile cross her face.

"I thought that should put you through some basic jutsu and chakra training just to see that you are capable of doing it," Kakashi explained.

Now she understood. They had probably been talking about the lack of chakra sense they got from her. After all how could they feel chakra coming from her when she had none inside herself?

_So naïve _she though to herself.

A few hours later all four of them were sitting in the grass panting from the work that they had done. They had gone through rigorous training on chakra use and control. Sayuri sat there breathing heavily, and faking exhaustion. This was nothing compared to some of the training she had been through. Then again it didn't help the fact that she didn't have any chakra to run out of. That was one of her biggest advantages.

"Well then, I think you guys deserve a break," Kakashi stated as he smiled at the lot of them, "Good job today Sayuri,"

Sayuri nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to go for a moment and but I'll be back soon," and with that he took off.

Sayuri looked around at her teammates; maybe she could make some conversation with them.

"Hey Sakura, I heard that you graduated ninja school at the top of your class, that's pretty cool," she said as she gave Sakura a thumbs up.

Sakura blushed and looked at the ground, "He he yeah, what school did you graduate from Sayuri?"

"I was home schooled…"

"Really, I didn't know that was possible," Sakura responded.

"I traveled a lot and trained with many different sensei. I still had to come back to the academy to do my testing though,"

"Who did you travel with?"

"Um…I traveled with father…" she cringed at the use of the word. She was forced to call him that when she referred to the jerk that made this pointless existence of hers.

Sasuke looked up in surprise, "but I thought…" he started but then stopped.

"He's not my actual father," she began to explain, wondering how much she should tell them, "he's just the person that takes care of me,"

"What happened to your parents?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO! WHAT A RUDE QUESTION! YOU DON'T JUST START ASKING PEOPLE SUCH PERSONAL THINGS!" Sakura yelled.

"No it's OK," Sayuri, said with a smile, "I never had any…"

"I don't understand," Sakura said.

"I'm somewhat of an experiment I guess you could call it," she began "I was made in a lab and have never had any real parents. The man I call 'father' is the scientist that made me,"

Everyone just stared at her in shock.

"You guys look well rested, how about we start some more training now?" Kakashi offered from behind them.

_No wonder she always says her existence is pointless_ Sasuke thought to himself. _What a life, knowing that you were simply made in a lab. She must have been made for a reason though; you don't just wake up and randomly decide that you're going to make a person._

Sasuke was wandering the streets randomly as he thought about what had happened today in the training area. When she had said that she had never had a family he thought that she meant they were just killed when she was very young or something along those lines, but he had never considered taking that statement that literally.

This aroused so many questions about her though. Why was she made? There must be so much that she is hiding from everyone, and probably for good reason. The possibilities were endless. There must be something really special about her. Whatever it was Sasuke was sure that they would find out soon enough.

_She can't hide forever_ he thought.

Naruto lay in bed awake tonight, restless. He felt for Sayuri and felt that they may have just had a little in common. No one treated her like a normal person because she wasn't. Naruto knew that feeling as well. Almost everyone in the village hated him for the Nine-tail fox he bared inside himself. Maybe they had more in common then what he thought. There was still so much about her that remained a mystery.

_Why would someone CREATE a person?_ He asked himself for what seemed like the millionth time this night. Naruto knew that she was created for a reason though. One thing was for sure; there were definitely many things that they didn't know about her. He also thought that she must have been stronger than what she appeared to be today. Sasuke must have been right…she was holding back.


	7. Chapter 6 Sayuri's Seal

**Chapter 6: Sayuri's Seal**

"I could assume, Kakashi, that you have come to ask me questions about Sayuri?" Hokage-sama asked, as Kakashi stood before him.

"I think we have a right to know what we're dealing with," Kakashi responded.

"What has sparked the sudden interest?"

"I…overheard her say something today,"

"What exactly did you overhear Kakashi,"

"I heard her say that she was made…she referred to herself as an experiment,"

"Yes, this much is true," replied the 3rd Hokage, "are you familiar with the scientist Raikou Tasku?"

"I've heard of him,"

"Well about 40 years ago he decided that it could be possible to make an elite ninja, a ninja that could surpass the skills of every other. So he came up with the theory of a hybrid ninja that could use many different skills and techniques. This ninja would function as a weapon and nothing else. So he set to work, he created 4 before Sayuri and they were all tested in the cruelest of manners, the result was death. Raikou was determined to make a ninja that could not die, so after every failure he went back to the lab and tried again to make a better ninja, one that was unstoppable. He became heartless in the process and does not care for Sayuri as he should,"

"How did he test them?"

"After some training he would pit them against high level ninja's in the area. Sayuri was the only one that went up against three different level ninja's and succeeded, Raikou had finally found what he was looking for,"

"After that they left to travel did they not?"

"Indeed they did, they were gone for seven years after her testing, training with various ninja's and no doubt trying to improve Sayuri's abilities,"

"What a cruel existence,"

"Cruel indeed, Sayuri believes that she is nothing but a weapon. I know that she feels that she is incapable of love, and incapable to be loved,"

"Wouldn't she be able to turn against her maker though?"

"Raikou knew what he was doing, he realized that having such a weapon there needed to be control over it, so he made what is called 'The seal of Obedience'. She is incapable of disobedience; the seal was created before the experiments even started. It makes the barer of it incapable to disobey the person that preformed the seal. It was given to her when she was finally old enough to sustain the power being engraved on her skin, which was at a very young age. It is accompanied with something that is called the First Rule. No rule may come in conflict with this rule,"

"What is the First Rule?"

"The incapability to die if it can be prevented. She will do everything in her power to keep herself alive, even if it is at the expense of another's pain,"

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi asked his next question.

"Hokage-sama…what are the limits to Sayuri's abilities?"

"I am not designated to share this information with you Kakashi, and even if I was I doubt that even I know them all myself, but let me tell you this. She had been ordered to hold back for the moment, as she is a secret, and her limits go much farther than what she has shown you. Also know Kakashi that her skill level is not all that makes her unique, she has some very specific qualities that may even surprise you if you ever see them. She was not created for only the reason of having such an elite ninja; there are certain things that she was created with. This I'm sure you will find out at a later time,"

Hokage stopped and gave Kakashi a moment to absorb all of this information.

"I have a mission for you Kakashi, I want you and your team to show this girl that she is not just a weapon. I know that she must be haunted by this knowledge every moment of her life. Let her know that she is cared for and that she has the ability to care,"

Kakashi nodded to show that he understood.

"I want Sayuri to feel somewhat normal, my overall intention is that she develops free will through kindness and finds a way to break the seal. I'm sure that if she is determined enough to do something, that conflicts with her rules, than she will be able to break it in time. I want this girl to have her free will, it is cruel for her to be so…controlled,"

With that Kakashi stood and went to leave but stopped in the doorway, he had one more question.

"How much can I tell Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?"

"As much as you see fit Kakashi,"

Kakashi nodded and left the room.

Sayuri lay on the cold ground, the taste of bitter truth still in her mouth. She had not meant to tell them so much, yet she had and there was no taking it back. Still in the training area, she stared up at the sky. It was a clear night tonight and she enjoyed being able to look at the stars and the moon.

_At least I am free to dream_ she thought.

"I know you're there," she called out into the darkness, "so you might as well come out,"

Naruto walked out from behind one of the trees surrounding the training area.

"Want to join me?" Sayuri asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Naruto walked over to beside Sayuri and lay down next to her looking up at the stars.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked her.

"I am not required to go home at any specific time, and I do not wish to do so right now," she replied, "How about you?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said.

They lay there next to each other in silence just looking up at the stars. Sayuri wished to make amends with Naruto for things had gotten way too awkward between them.

"What I said to you before Naruto, was not intended to be menacing," she stated, "there is just so much that I envy you for…"

"You envy me?" he asked in disbelief as he sat up and looked down at her.

She smiled and sat up too, "I wish to have something that is my own, and I wish to have power that is my own. I thought that if I had the power of the nine-tails, maybe, maybe I could change some things about life that I do not like,"

"I don't understand," he said.

Sayuri placed her hand on the place where Naruto's seal was. Naruto felt two awkward sensations. When Sayuri touched him so softly he felt his heart quicken, but another feeling, a more menacing one, counteracted this feeling. He felt the Nine-tails spirit long to leave his body and enter Sayuri's. Naruto looked down at where her hand was placed and saw that the red nine-tails chakra at the point of contact between himself and Sayuri.

"I also bare the burden of a seal Naruto," she said as she stared down at the power at her fingertips, "maybe…just maybe, this power could help me break it," she lifted her hand away from Naruto's stomach and the chakra dispersed, "but I do not wish to harm you," she lied. She didn't care if she harmed him; she was just restrained by the rules given out.

"What seal?" he asked, but she did not reply.

She turned and smiled at him, "Let us not talk about such troublesome things. I have gathered that you like ramen. I'll let you in on a little secret," she dropped her voice, "I like it too,"

"I know a place we could go get ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sayuri smiled again, "Then shall we grab a late night snack? I'll treat as long as you don't empty my wallet,"

Naruto and Sayuri walked down her road towards Sayuri's house. Sayuri could barely stand for laughing. Naruto had offered to walk her home. Sayuri knew that it was not needed but she seemed to enjoy his company. When they arrived at her doorstep they stopped and Sayuri wiped the tears from her eyes. Her stomach and throat were sore from laughing.

"Thanks for the ramen," Naruto said.

"I feel it is you that I should thank Naruto, I do not remember laughing so hard in my life," she said and they both smiled at each other.

They went quiet and Naruto noticed how beautiful Sayuri looked with the moon falling over her shoulders and highlighting her long dark hair. Their smiles faded as they looked into each other's eyes in silence. Naruto felt a sudden urge to just lean forward and kiss her perfectly sculpted lips. He started to lean towards her but Sayuri stepped away.

"Goodnight Naruto," she said and walked up to her door.

Naruto's eyes followed her and as she put her hand on the doorknob. Sayuri's paused for a moment and without turning around said, "Thank-you Naruto. I feel as if you have let me find a part of myself," then she opened the door and walked inside.


	8. Chapter 7 Mission Groceries

**Chapter 7: Mission: Groceries **

Sayuri closed the door and leaned against it, her heart fluttering. What was this feeling? She knew that she felt nervous, but it was accompanied by some other feeling. She felt…wanted. She had never felt wanted before.

_Maybe there is hope for me…_she thought to herself.

"What are you doing back so late?" she heard Raikou ask from the living room.

"You did not set a rule that set a curfew for me father," she said, using the word father to hopefully curve some of the anger.

Raikou turned the corner from the living room to the entrance of the house. He leaned against the doorway and gave Sayuri a stern look.

"Who were you with just now?" he asked.

"Naruto," she stated, thinking it best not to lie, "I had done something to make him awkward around me father. I thought it best to make amends so that no one would get suspicious,"

As Sayuri spoke those words she thought in a different way. Was that really what she had done that for? She knew that it had been the original plan, but when she was with him, she found that she enjoyed his company. Had Sayuri made…a friend?

"You will not come home this late again," he said and went back to the living room.

_Then next time I won't come home. _Sayuri smiled to herself and went up to her room for another sleepless night.

_Damn it _Raikou thought to himself.

Raikou sat in living room with fear. Had Sayuri become attached to this boy? This could cause a problem. The seal that was embedded in her skin was powerful, but a powerful emotion could also break it. Sayuri thought that she was not capable to have friends because of what she was, but the truth was she was not allowed to have friends, in fear of the seal breaking, Raikou had made her think that it was impossible.

_Only a VERY powerful emotion could break that seal _he assured himself _she could not possibly feel that much for anyone at the moment._ Though he repeated the words to himself over and over again, he still could not believe them. He would have to do something about this before it was too late…but what?

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sayuri all waited at the training area for Kakashi. Sayuri, Sakura, and Naruto were talking while Sasuke stood a little further from the rest of them. They made some light conversation with Sayuri about what it was like to travel and where she had been. Sayuri told them about all of the amazing ninja's that she had met but she failed to mention that she had killed most of them.

"Is Kakashi-sensei always this late?" Sayuri asked.

"Usually, Kakashi-sensei is never on time for anything. Even the really important stuff," Sakura replied.

Sayuri smiled. What a guy. She thought back to their battle seven years ago. He had been given a memory alteration afterwards of course, because of all the secrecy about her skill. She had learned this morning that Kakashi had asked Hokage about Sayuri. He knew more about her now. She thought it was better that he did not remember the first time they had met. It was at the least, easier this way.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!" Naruto yelled, Sayuri smiled at his short temper and impatience.

Kakashi just smiled and said "I have a mission for you guys today,"

Naruto looked at Kakashi with high expectance.

"We are to," he continued, "Go and help Sayuri's father with the buying groceries,"

Naruto sighed and looked at the ground.

"Is there something the matter Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Why are we always getting the crappy missions?" he started, "we are so much better than that!"

Kakashi smiled, "I thought we have been through this Naruto,"

"Don't get disheartened Naruto," Sayuri said as she placed her hand on his back, "You will get your chance someday,"

Sayuri thought that someday might just be today. She saw this mission for what it really was. Many people of the village were jealous and envious of Raikou. He had many enemies, so naturally he had Sayuri go everywhere with him since he knew she was forced to protect him with everything she had. The Second Rule given to her at the time of her seal was to protect him with everything she had, unless it came in conflict with the first rule, and only if it came dangerously close to the first rule.

_There must be someone in the village that wants him dead _she thought.

She looked up from Naruto and saw Sasuke giving her a painful expression. Had he been hurt form the kind gesture that she had given Naruto "You're right Sayuri-san!" said Naruto, his spirits heightened.

_Just please don't get in my way Naruto _she thought _I do not have to want to hurt you._


	9. Chapter 8 Mission: Groceries

**Chapter 7: Mission: Groceries **

Sayuri closed the door and leaned against it, her heart fluttering. What was this feeling? She knew that she felt nervous, but it was accompanied by some other feeling. She felt…wanted. She had never felt wanted before.

_Maybe there is hope for me…_she thought to herself.

"What are you doing back so late?" she heard Raikou ask from the living room.

"You did not set a rule that set a curfew for me father," she said, using the word father to hopefully curve some of the anger.

Raikou turned the corner from the living room to the entrance of the house. He leaned against the doorway and gave Sayuri a stern look.

"Who were you with just now?" he asked.

"Naruto," she stated, thinking it best not to lie, "I had done something to make him awkward around me father. I thought it best to make amends so that no one would get suspicious,"

As Sayuri spoke those words she thought in a different way. Was that really what she had done that for? She knew that it had been the original plan, but when she was with him, she found that she enjoyed his company. Had Sayuri made…a friend?

"You will not come home this late again," he said and went back to the living room.

_Then next time I won't come home. _Sayuri smiled to herself and went up to her room for another sleepless night.

_Damn it _Raikou thought to himself.

Raikou sat in living room with fear. Had Sayuri become attached to this boy? This could cause a problem. The seal that was embedded in her skin was powerful, but a powerful emotion could also break it. Sayuri thought that she was not capable to have friends because of what she was, but the truth was she was not allowed to have friends, in fear of the seal breaking, Raikou had made her think that it was impossible.

_Only a VERY powerful emotion could break that seal _he assured himself _she could not possibly feel that much for anyone at the moment._ Though he repeated the words to himself over and over again, he still could not believe them. He would have to do something about this before it was too late…but what?

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sayuri all waited at the training area for Kakashi. Sayuri, Sakura, and Naruto were talking while Sasuke stood a little further from the rest of them. They made some light conversation with Sayuri about what it was like to travel and where she had been. Sayuri told them about all of the amazing ninja's that she had met but she failed to mention that she had killed most of them.

"Is Kakashi-sensei always this late?" Sayuri asked.

"Usually, Kakashi-sensei is never on time for anything. Even the really important stuff," Sakura replied.

Sayuri smiled. What a guy. She thought back to their battle seven years ago. He had been given a memory alteration afterwards of course, because of all the secrecy about her skill. She had learned this morning that Kakashi had asked Hokage about Sayuri. He knew more about her now. She thought it was better that he did not remember the first time they had met. It was at the least, easier this way.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!" Naruto yelled, Sayuri smiled at his short temper and impatience.

Kakashi just smiled and said "I have a mission for you guys today,"

Naruto looked at Kakashi with high expectance.

"We are to," he continued, "Go and help Sayuri's father with the buying groceries,"

Naruto sighed and looked at the ground.

"Is there something the matter Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Why are we always getting the crappy missions?" he started, "we are so much better than that!"

Kakashi smiled, "I thought we have been through this Naruto,"

"Don't get disheartened Naruto," Sayuri said as she placed her hand on his back, "You will get your chance someday,"

Sayuri thought that someday might just be today. She saw this mission for what it really was. Many people of the village were jealous and envious of Raikou. He had many enemies, so naturally he had Sayuri go everywhere with him since he knew she was forced to protect him with everything she had. The Second Rule given to her at the time of her seal was to protect him with everything she had, unless it came in conflict with the first rule, and only if it came dangerously close to the first rule.

_There must be someone in the village that wants him dead _she thought.

She looked up from Naruto and saw Sasuke giving her a painful expression. Had he been hurt form the kind gesture that she had given Naruto "You're right Sayuri-san!" said Naruto, his spirits heightened.

_Just please don't get in my way Naruto _she thought _I do not have to want to hurt you._


	10. Chapter 9 Blood belongs on your Hands

**Chapter 8: "This blood belongs on your hands"**

Sayuri let the rest of her team walk ahead of her as they headed to her house. She did not feel like talking to any of them. She did not want to see her 'father'. Thinking about what the outcome of the battle would be, if she were forced to fight. Hoping that she would not be forced to hurt anyone if they tried to interfere. Maybe Kakashi knew enough about her to know that she could handle it by herself and not to send the rest of them in to help her unless she direly needed it.

"Are you OK?"

Sayuri looked up. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had not noticed Sasuke fall behind.

Sayuri smiled, "Yeah,"

Sasuke gave her a disbelieving look, Sayuri stopped smiling and looked at the ground, "To tell the truth I'm scared," she replied.

"About what?"

"Things… there is more going on here than what there appears to be,"

"I think I know what's going on," Sasuke said, "They wouldn't send us to look after your 'father' if there was not a special purpose. I understand that he is a brilliant scientist, he must have many enemies, and some may even want him dead,"

Sayuri smiled, "Nothing gets past you does it Sasuke-kun?"

They walked on in silence for a little while.

"But there is still more than that," she said, "just do me a favour and don't get in my way during battle. I know that I appear to be weak but I'm sure you have seen past that as well. There are certain aspects that I cannot control of myself, and I don't, I don't want to have to hurt anyone,"

"Would you call that friendship?"

"I do not know what friendship is…" she explained, "I have never experienced it,"

"Well now you have," he said, "we will fight side by side as a team and as friends. We will be there to help when you need it, no matter the circumstances,"

"But you don't understand, I can not control my actions sometimes, I don't want to hurt you, just please stay back, I can take care of it on my own," Sayuri heard the panic in her voice. Was she caring?

Sasuke stepped out in front of her and stopped, "Friends are there for you no matter what," he said.

Sayuri felt a tear fall down her face.

"You don't understand," she said, she turned around and pulled her hair off the back of her neck to show the seal to Sasuke. "That mark on my neck is the 'Seal of Obedience". It disables me to break the rules that 'father' gives to me. It is accompanied by two other rules referred to as the 'First Rule' and 'Second Rule'. No rule given can conflict these two rules. The first is for me to look out for my own protection, and the second is to look out for 'father's' protection, at the expense of anyone's pain. I may be forced to sacrifice any one of you if I see that you are hindering my plans,"

Tears streaming down her face she stood there with her back to Sasuke. She felt Sasuke lightly touch the spot where the seal was with his fingertips. Sayuri felt something inside her awaken.

"I know the weight of a seal," he said as he removed his hand from Sayuri's neck and she let her hair drop.

"Seal or no seal, we are here for you" and then she heard him walk away along the path.

She stood there in complete shock. She was shaking in fear for the first time in her life. Did Sasuke care for her? What was going on? All this was so new. She didn't understand, why would he still say that after he knew what a monster she could become?

Mildly tempted to run away, so that she would not have to face battle, she reluctantly turned around and started to walk down towards her house. She forced the things she felt aside, it was dangerous to become attached, she would end up hurting them all and she knew it. So she just pushed it all away, for the time being. When she arrived there she saw that everyone was there talking with her 'father'.

"Sayuri!" Raikou called in greeting as she approached.

Sayuri smiled and approached the rest of them.

"I think that you guys can handle this mission by yourselves," Kakashi offered, and then he took off.

The walk to the grocery store had been fine, and they finished the shopping without a problem. They were on their way back now. Raikou had played the part of the perfect father, while Sayuri played along as much as she dared, as she was distracted by her own feelings and by trying to keep a look out for anyone suspicious.

That's when she felt it. An intense murderous intent, so strong in fact that everyone must have felt it. Everyone went silent and stopped. They were behind an alley. Sayuri dropped her bags, and put her hand at her pouch and withdrew a kunai. Concentrating she sensed where the person was. She threw the kunai into a near by, tree.

"You missed," came a voice from the where Sayuri had thrown the kunai.

Sayuri just smiled. She had no intent to hit this person. But now she knew exactly where he was. She felt her instinct for battle sink in. Her senses at their heights she anticipated the first attack.

By now everyone had dropped their groceries and taken a ready stance except for Raikou. He had simply backed against a wall and watched in interest.

Sayuri pulled out three shurikins and held them between her fingers.

"If you are a coward," she called, "you will stay in the tree and attack form the shadows. If you are not you will come down and fight me face to face. What damage could a young girl do?"

The man jumped down from the tree, "Are you forgetting something?" he asked. When Sayuri said nothing he continued, "you have three teammates backing you up,"

Sayuri had completely forgotten about them. She was so used to battle alone. She looked behind her and saw them all ready to back her up if she needed help.

"Can you stay back for now?" she asked, and they nodded, "Thank-you,"

_I see that their curiosity about my abilities had taken over them _she though to herself.

"As I said, one young girl? Will you test my strength?" she called out to the man

The man laughed, "You are hardly worth my time," he replied.

Sayuri smiled, "You should not underestimate your opponent," she said.

With that she threw the suhurikens in her hand at the man and charged at him. He dodged the shurikens and blocked the first kick that Sayuri threw at him.

"Strong for being so young," he said.

He grabbed her by the ankle and threw her away from him, but her distraction had worked and she saw the shurikens had reversed their path and were headed towards the back of the guy's head. He noticed them at the last second and dodged them, and they headed for Sayuri who caught them in her hands. A drop of blood hit the ground.

"It seems that you were not fully prepared for these," she said as she held them up, "This is not my blood,"

The man reached for the back of his head and when his hand returned his fingers were covered with blood.

"So this tells me that you're reflexes aren't that fast, and I can defeat you with simple hand-to-hand battle," she smiled and dropped the shurikens.

She charged at him and threw a punch at his face that he stopped just in time.

"She's so fast," Sakura, stated, sounding a little scared, "I can barely follow her movement,"

Sayuri was locked in a fierce hand-to-hand combat with the man. Each time she went to hit him he just barely stopped it in time. All the man could do was defend himself because Sayuri's movements were so quick. Sayuri gave him no chance to turn her own move against herself or to hit her. She threw another punch and he blocked it, than she ducked and kicked him from underneath. When her foot made contact with is jaw the man was sent flying up and backwards.

Sayuri stood there. She wasn't even out of breath and the man was gasping for air as he stood.

"I'm not going to go easy on you anymore little girl," he said.

"You're trying to scare me, but you were already forced to go all out," she smiled.

Fear flickered in the man's eyes. Then he performed the shadow replication jutsu. He must have made more than 50 replications of himself. They all charged at her at once but before the first one could reach her she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Sakura asked.

Then she suddenly appeared next to a seemingly random copy of the man and kicked behind his knees, which made him fall to his knees. Without hesitation she pulled a kunai out of her pouch and pressed it up against the man's throat. A trickle of blood ran down his neck.

"How does she know that's the right one?" Naruto asked.

She looked up and all of the replications vanished. Naruto and Sakura inhaled in shock. How did she know that it was the right one?

The look in her eyes was maniacal. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all felt fear of who she seemed to have become. They felt as if they didn't even know who that girl standing before them was. She had changed into a cold-blooded killer.

"I got you," she whispered into the man's ear. Then she slid the kunai along his throat and let him fall forward. Kunai still in her hand she stood there staring at the man on the ground. She tensed up as if she were realizing what she had done for the first time. She started walking forward and as she approached the group again she brought the blood covered Kunai to her 'father'.

"More blood stains my hands because of you father," she said. She pressed the kunai against her palm and dragged it along, cutting her palm open. Her blood mixed with the man's blood and she handed the kunai to Raikou. He reached out and took it.

"This blood belongs on your hands," she said and she walked away from him towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Thank-you for staying back," she said, "I'm sorry that I have hidden so much from you and you had to see me like this," with that she took off down the alleyway, blood streaming off her hand.

Kakashi suddenly landed next to the group.

"You were watching us the whole time Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"How did she know she had the right one?" Naruto asked.

"Because she also has the Sharingon," Raikou said from behind them.

Sakura, Naruto, and Raikou all picked up their bags and started towards Raikou's house, which was right around the corner.

"If you can take my bags I will clear things up here," Kakashi said to Sasuke.

Sasuke started walking towards the man. He leaned over him and dragged his hands along the puddle of blood that was on the ground. He stood up and clenched his hands, staring into the sky.

"Who are you?" he thought aloud. Then he turned around picked up the bags and headed towards Raikou's house.

_He was not talking about the man that now lay dead on the ground _Kakashi thought.


	11. Chapter 10 Taking The Hit

**Chapter 10: Taking The Hit**

Naruto yawned and approached the training area. He had woken up early and couldn't get back to sleep so he simply decided to get up and get dressed. As he approached the training area he noticed that someone was there already. Sayuri was lying in the middle of the training area and appeared to not be moving.

Naruto quickened his pace. When he finally got to Sayuri he dropped down beside her and put his ear to her mouth to check that she was still breathing.

"Good morning Naruto,"

Naruto yelled and jumped back in surprise, "I thought you were sleeping," he said.

Sayuri sat up, "I was until you walked into the training area," she said with a smile.

Naruto noticed that her hand was not yet bandaged and there was still an open wound. He remembered the ointment that Hinata had given him and pulled that out of his pouch.

"This is an awesome ointment that heals wounds," Naruto said as he took Sayuri's hand in his own. He rubbed some of the ointment across her palm and the wound healed perfectly right away. He let go of her hand and put the ointment away.

"Thank-you," she said.

"Hey Sayuri?"

"Yes Naruto,"

"How did you get Sharingon?"

"Remember how I told you that I was made?" she said, Naruto nodded, "Well when they made me they gave me certain DNA that gave me two major abilities from two of the clans in Kohona. One of them was Sharingon from the Uchiha clan," she explained.

"What's the other?"

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough," she said.

"Hey Sayuri, can I ask another question?"

"Well you can ask but I can't guarantee an answer," she said with a smile.

"How did you make your shurikins some back to you yesterday? That was SO cool!"

"That's something that I can answer. I charged them with chakra and while he blocked my kick I altered the course of they're flight,"

"Can you teach me how to do it?"

Sayuri smiled, "Of course I can, I'll even be your target,"

Naruto gave her a fearful look.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll be expecting them and I can take care of myself. I think I proved that yesterday," she said with another smile.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet, "LET"S DO THIS!"

Sakura approached the training area and saw that there were two people already there before her. A little surprised she stopped to see what they were doing. It was Naruto and Sayuri. They appeared to just be standing there. Then Naruto reached for his pouch and pulled out three shurikens. They stood there just for another moment and Sakura wondered that they were doing.

Suddenly Naruto threw the shurikns at Sayuri and charged at her. All three shurikens had missed. Naruto threw a punch but Sayuri had blocked it and pushed him backwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura yelled out in surprise.

Both Naruto and Sayuri looked over at Sakura in surprise. They had been so busy with this technique that they had not realized she had walked in.

"IT'S OK SAKURA-CHAN. WE'RE TRAINING" Naruto called back.

Just then Sayuri moved out of the way and Naruto looked over at the distraction. The three shurikens he had thrown were headed straight for him and he froze in surprise. Sayuri dove in front of Naruto and the shurikens hit her on her side. Naruto dropped down next to her and Sakura ran over towards them.

"Are you OK?" Sakura asked as she arrived beside them.

Sayuri pulled out the last shuriken in her arm.

"I'll live," she said with a smile, "Good job Naruto. But shall we take a break now and wait for Sasuke and Kakashi?"

Naruto nodded.

"Some of that ointment would be good now too if you don't mind,"

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked as her approached. He had noticed the tears in Sayuri's clothing.

"Just a little accident while training," she said with smile.

It was so much more than that to her though. She had actually taken a hit for another person. She had protected someone even though she was not forced to protect them. She felt happy, but at the same time she was not sure that that was the feeling she should be having. The rest of the group did not seem to understand the importance or significance of this movement. All that Sayuri knew was that she had finally did something for another person. That was all that mattered.

"Little accident while training? With whom were you training?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto," Sayuri said with a smile.

"And he actually hit you?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I COULDN'T?" Naruto yelled.

"Actually I had distracted them and Sayuri had jumped in front of Naruto to save him from the shurikens heading for his head," Sakura said with a smirk, "Where did they come from anyways?" she asked.

"I was teaching Naruto the technique I used yesterday, when the shurikens came back to me," Sayuri explained.

"And Naruto actually accomplished that?" Sakura asked.

"WHY YOU…" Naruto yelled but fell silent when Sayuri motioned for him to quiet down.

"Yes quite well actually," she replied.

"Show me," Sasuke said.

"NO I WANT IT TO BE MY SPECIAL MOVE," Naruto yelled again.

"But it's already Sayuri's," Sakura stated.

Naruto looked ready to yell but couldn't seem to think of anything to say so he just turned his back on them and they heard him mumble to himself.

"How shall I show you Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave her a quizzical look.

"Would you like to copy it with your sharingon while I teach Sakura, assuming that she wants to learn it as well," Sakura nodded, "or would you like me to teach it to you directly?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment until he decided, "I'll copy it," he said.

"Good choice," she said as she stood and took Sakura over to where she and Naruto had been practicing it.

Kakashi watched from a near-by tree as Sayuri taught Sakura the move and Sasuke watched with his sharingon to copy it.

_This is good _he thought to himself _she is finally using teamwork. _

It was important for the group to know and learn the various skills of its other members. It was a way of understanding and growing. Kakashi thought that having Sayuri in the group was a good idea. She must know many different techniques from traveling and working with so many different senseis.

It was also good for Sayuri. She was learning the value of friendship. She would in time, come to learn the importance of teamwork as well. Kakashi was sure of it.

_What a powerful group _he thought _an Uchiha, a hybrid ninja with unlimited skill, a top grade ninja, and of course Naruto. _

Kakashi smiled. This group will do well.


	12. Chapter 11 Ready To Kill

**Chapter 11: Ready To Kill **

Sayuri had spent most of the morning on teaching and having her group perfect the move. She had played the moving target but did not get hit again. Sasuke had picked the move up and was executing it perfectly in less than ten minutes. Sakura understood the move but was having trouble with being able to control the shurikens. She could not seem to get them right on target. When they finally sat down for a break Kakashi came out from the tree he was in.

"I have thought of way that we shall train today," Kakashi stated, "I will put you in pairs and you shall attempt to defeat me," he explained, "so Sakura you will be with Naruto. Sasuke you shall be with Sayuri,"

Sakura sighed with disappointment, while Naruto whooped with enthusiasm. Sayuri and Sasuke just looked at each other.

"The objective is for one team to do better than the other. Who would like to go first?"

"LET'S DO IT SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled punching the air.

Kakashi smiled, walked towards the middle of the training area, and motioned for Naruto and Sakura to follow him,"

Sayuri and Sasuke walked over to a tree and took a seat in the shade. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had already started to battle.

"You like to use fire techniques right?" Sayuri asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

"Then I have an idea," Sayuri said.

Naruto and Sakura's fight had been a fairly short one. If it had been a real life situation they would have died, but they're teamwork was awesome. Sakura and Naruto walked over to where Sayuri and Sasuke sat and collapsed on the ground. Kakashi just stood in the training area and read, waiting for them to go and start.

Sasuke and Sayuri stood. They walked over to Kakashi who put his book away as they approached.

"Begin," he said simply.

Sasuke preformed a series of hand seals, "Katon Goukayuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke said and Kakashi was engulfed in flames.

Running from where the flames had come from came Sayuri. Her battle instinct had kicked in and she was moving at lightning speed. She located Kakashi unscathed and moved in. She threw a punch at Kakashi who easily deflected it. She continued to try and hit him.

Sasuke continued aiming for Kakashi from afar with his fire element attacks. This hindered Kakashi's fight with Sayuri and kept him at bay. Not being able to be given the chance to hit Sayuri she continued to wail on him. She finally hit him and sent him flying. Before he hit the ground however a log had taken his place. He had used a replacement jutsu.

Kakashi raced up from behind Sasuke and took a hold of him, pinning him to the ground.

"You should keep your partner closer Sayuri," he said.

"My partner is close," Sasuke said. Kakashi looked down in mild confusion as to why Sasuke was answering the question.

Suddenly from under him Sasuke turned into Sayuri. Kakashi looked up and saw that the Sayuri he had fought before was just a shadow clone and she vanished. Still pinned under him he felt an enormous burst of chakra from Sayuri, which sent him flying into the air.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu," and Kakashi was engulfed in flames again as Sasuke launched the fire at him from the tree he had hidden himself in. It turned out to be a shadow clone and vanished with when he got hit with the fire.

Kakashi had used this to find Sasuke's location and was now running at him from behind. Just before Kakashi reached out to grab Sasuke he jumped above Kakashi and slammed him down with a kick. Kakashi was sent flying into the ground. Sasuke landed on him and pulled a kunai out of his pouch and pressed it against the back of his neck.

"Hey Sasuke I got him!" he called.

Kakashi now understood what had happened. Though Sasuke was fast, the movement that had just been executed on him was way too fast for Sasuke.

Sasuke walked into the forest with three Kunai poised in a ready to throw position. The Sasuke that stood on Kakashi turned into Sayuri. Sayuri pressed the blade of the kunai hard against Kakashi's skin and blood started to trickle down his neck.

"Sayuri what are you doing? You got him already you don't need to…' Sasuke started but stopped when Sayuri looked up at him. She had the same look in her eyes as she had before she killed that man yesterday. She was ready to kill. Sasuke froze, unsure of what to do.

"Remember the blood Sayuri," he said weakly.

This seemed to bring her back to her senses as the murderous intent in her eyes vanished. She looked down at Kakashi and a scared look spread across her beautiful features.

"Did you guys get him?" Naruto called as he and Sakura approached. They froze when they saw the scene before them. Sayuri removed the kunai from Kakashi's neck and threw it into a near-by tree. The movement made everyone flinch. Without a word, she took off.

"It was brilliantly executed," Sakura said.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat in the grass eating lunch.

"How exactly did you guys do it?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't talked much since what had happened in the forest.

"Well the basic idea is that we read each other's moves with our sharingon. My first attack let us determine how many replications you had made of yourself. Sayuri made a few more replications while you could not see us and scattered them through the forest. She sent a replication after you first. Then she finally hit you she had eliminated one of your replacements. When your other replication took hold of me, I made you believe that I was Sayuri. While her replication disappeared. When she saw this she turned into me and attacked from the forest. This hopefully made you think that you finally knew both our locations, and had revealed our overall plan, but there was more. Then you yourself attacked. You attacked Sayuri, thinking it was me, because you had the better advantage point on us there. When you did though, she was ready to counter-act and she did," Sasuke stopped there.

"Brilliant!" Naruto cried.

Sayuri sat in her room and cried. She couldn't believe what she had done. She had been ready to kill Kakashi today. If Sasuke had not been there she would have. Now she thought that she really did not believe she had a right to be there in the village. She did not want to hurt them, but she could not control herself. She truly was a monster. She needed to do something soon before it was too late. What if next time she was not stopped? But what could she do?

She was not in control.


	13. Chapter 12 A River Stained Again

**Chapter 12: A River Stained Again**

"Sayuri!"

Sayuri sat in her windowsill and watched the sun rise. She did not wish to answer to her father at the moment. What an animal she was. She had been so ready to kill Kakashi yesterday. She had not changed; there was no hope for her.

"Sayuri come down here now,"

She heaved a sigh and started down the stairs. An order had been given and she could not ignore it.

"I heard about what happened yesterday form Hokage-sama," Raikou stated, "That would not have happened if you had come home last night and received orders from me that morning. You are still to continue training with the others. You will not kill or intend to kill any of them. Do I make myself clear?"

Sayuri nodded as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She was scared and didn't want to go back. What would they think of her now? What was the point in her existence? They could not just have made her to have an elite ninja hanging around at beck and call. There must be more than that. But what?

As Sayuri closed the door behind her Raikou sat down in the living room quite content. This really did prove that she was still what she had been made to be. A cold-blooded killer. She would have no problem with the order given to her.

Though he did see regret in her eyes today. So she obviously had some feeling. The order, he hoped, would come soon.

Sayuri slowly approached the training area. Everyone but Kakashi was there. She didn't feel like facing them today though. So she stayed back a bit and decided to wait until Kakashi got there. Her teammates had noticed her presence and kept looking over at her. Were they scared of her? Had she lost the only people that cared? There had to be something she could do.

Sayuri heard something behind her. With lightning fast reflexes she withdrew a kunai from her pouch and tossed it to where she had heard the sound. She didn't hear anything for a moment.

"Maybe I shouldn't try to approach you from behind," she heard Kakashi call.

She flinched at the sound of his voice. What would she do? What would she say? She didn't feel like she could face him after what had happened yesterday.

Kakashi walked out of the forest and held the kunai Sayuri had thrown at him out to her. She took it and put it back in her pouch.

"I'd like to congratulate you and Sasuke on your performance yesterday," he said.

Sayuri's eyes widened in shock, "But I almost, I was ready to…" she let her voice trail off.

"That's a good thing a ninja must be ready to kill," Kakashi put bluntly.

"How could you still want me here?" Sayuri yelled angrily.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all looked over to the disturbance.

"Knowing that I could hurt either one of you at anytime. Why would you want this monster on your team? I'm just a heartless, cold-blooded killer! I can't control myself!" Sayuri stood there breathing heavily.

"That's not true Sayuri," Kakashi started, "do you feel regret?"

Sayuri just looked at him. Then she nodded.

"Than working with us is already helping you. You feel bad for what you did yesterday. You probably want to leave so that you can protect us from you. We do not need protection from you Sayuri. It is you that needs protection,"

Sayuri shook her head, "I can take care of myself,"

"You do not need protection from others Sayuri, you need protection from yourself," Kakashi said, "You were raised to think that you did not have the right to feel. Though you still did, you felt only loneliness and regret. You deserve to feel, just not the badly. You deserve love as much as any of us,"

Sayuri just stood there. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why do you care about me so much?" she yelled in anger, "All I do is hurt you!"

"Because you are our friend," she heard someone say from behind her.

She spun around. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had approached. Sakura and Naruto were smiling at her; Sasuke just gave her a serious look.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!" she yelled again.

Sayuri started running but Sasuke grabbed her and spun her around. She went off balance and started falling forward towards Sasuke. He held out his arms and pulled her into a close embrace.

"We have much in common," Sasuke whispered in her ear, "We both have the weight of the past on our shoulders. We both know what it's like to be isolated and alone. We both have to bare an unwanted seal. Neither of us will stop because we are both avengers," Sasuke went quiet for a moment, "and we both have friends that care for us. You will not be forgotten Sayuri,"

Sayuri let the tears stream down her face now. She didn't understand. Why did they care so much? She felt Sasuke's hold around her loosen and he pulled away from her. She just stood there and stared at the ground, everyone looking at her.

Slowly she brought her hand to her pouch and pulled out another kunai. She pressed the blade down on her palm again. Blood flowed down her hand and she dropped the kunai on the ground.

"Am I…real?" she asked herself in a quiet whisper, staring at her hand.

Naruto walked over to her and picked the kunai off the ground. He cut open his own hand. He raised his hand to Sayuri and took a hold of it. The blood flowed down their arms as he held up their hands. He looked into her eyes.

"As real as we all are," he said.

Sayuri's flow of tears slowed, that's when she finally realized.

_Love is unexplainable _she thought.

Naruto let go of her hand. Sayuri started walking towards the stream that Sasuke had taken her to. Sakura had started to follow her but Kakashi put a hand on her to prevent her from doing so. They all just let her walk away.

When she arrived at the water bank she bent down beside it. Gently she laid her hand into the water and watched her blood flow down the stream. Was this love? As she watched her blood stain the pure water she swore to herself.

_I will protect them with my life._

She felt an odd burning sensation on the back of her neck.


	14. Chapter 13 Blood Writings on the Wall

**Chapter 13: Blood Writings on the Wall.**

It was pouring rain outside. The wind was howling relentlessly. A streak of lighting crossed the sky and lit up a shadowy figure dressed in black, standing outside in an alley behind a house. The figure was watching the house, looking inside the windows. The family inside consisted of five people. A mother, a father, a girl the age of six, another girl the age of twelve, and the oldest a son at the age of fifteen all of whom were just sitting down to enjoy their meal. They were completely oblivious to the danger that lurked outside their no longer secure home. As the figure approached their house, their fate had already been determined; they would not live to see the light of day again.

Naruto kicked the ball as hard as he could at Sasuke, but he managed to catch it again.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled, "I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ONE PAST HIM!"

Sasuke threw the soccer ball out to Naruto as he walked out of the net.

"I'm bored with this training Kakashi," he said, "What does it have anything to do with getting better anyways? It's just a stupid game,"

"It tests your reflexes and speed," Kakashi stated casually, not even looking up from the book he was reading, "If you don't find Naruto and Sakura are satisfying your needs you could let Sayuri try," Kakashi said.

Sayuri, who was sitting next to Kakashi, looked up. Sasuke didn't say anything. With a smile she got up.

"That's fine by me," she said.

Kakashi smiled as Sayuri and Sasuke walked out into the field again. Naruto and Sakura who had been standing in the field looked up as they approached. Sasuke entered net. Sayuri, who had worked her way to the other side of the field, dropped the ball at her feet.

"YOU READY?" she called.

"YEAH!" Sasuke called back.

With that she started down the field with the ball.

_Her movements are to fast_ Sasuke thought to himself _I have to use sharingon._

With his new eyes he could see Sayuri's movements better as she came flying at him from down the field. When she reached a reasonable ways away from the goal posts she kicked the ball into the top right corner. Sasuke dove for the ball and managed to catch it.

He smiled, "I caught it," he said.

"Are you sure?" Sayuri asked, "look behind you,"

Sasuke looked behind him and sure enough the soccer ball was sitting there in the net. The ball in his hands made a popping sound and when he looked at it he saw that it had turned into a small rock.

"THAT WAS AMAZING SAYURI-SAN!" Naruto yelled as he approached. Sayuri smiled.

"Your speed was amazing Sasuke. I didn't think that you'd actually catch that," Sayuri said to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, "It still wasn't good enough though," he said. He kicked the ball and it went flying into an alley.

"HEY!" Kakashi called. He got up, closed his book, and walked over to Sasuke, "That's my cousin's ball. You can't lose it, you better go get it,"

Sasuke started walking in the direction he had kicked it.

"I'll come," Sayuri said as she caught up to Sasuke.

_I'm not letting those two go anywhere together alone_ Sakura thought.

"I'll come too," Sakura said as he ran up to catch up to them as well.

Naruto looked around, "WAIT FOR ME!" he called as sped to catch up with them.

Sakura had conveniently placed her self between Sasuke and Sayuri. Sayuri smiled and fell back. She knew how Sakura felt about Sasuke and she smiled to herself. Naruto caught up with her and they walked side-by-side. Sasuke turned around and gave Sayuri a look that told her he as not happy with how things turned out. Sayuri just smiled at him.

"Hey, Sayuri-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm,"

"Do you remember that night we talked in the training area?" he asked.

Sayuri just nodded.

"You said that you wished to have power of your own, did you mean that you do not have any chakra?"

Sayuri nodded again.

"Well how do you use it than?"

"I'm not permitted to tell you that," she said. "I'm sure that one day you will know though,"

Naruto nodded.

They approached the alley that the ball had flown into and jumped over the fence. Sayuri walked up towards the ball, bent over, and picked it up. She was suddenly struck by an odd sensation. Something was not quite right. She looked up at the house, the back screen was open and there was a splatter of blood on it. Sayuri didn't move.

"What's wrong Sayuri-san?" she heard Sakura ask.

She said nothing raised her hand and pointed to the screen door.

There was a sharp intake of breath from both Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke, it appeared, had already noticed it.

"Should we go in there?" Sayuri heard him ask from behind.

Sayuri dropped the ball, "I'm going in. You may come if you want, but know that we don't know what or who is in there. Also be prepared for the worst, we may be too late,"

Sayuri advanced on the house and everyone was following from behind her. She walked in and found herself in the kitchen. There was cold food on the table that had appeared to be from dinner the night before. A man lay on the floor, a pool of blood on underneath him. There was an open wound on his back.

Sayuri approached the man and turned him over. There was a wound in his front as well, it seemed that something had pierced him and went all the way through.

"This man has been dead for quite a while," Sayuri observed.

She looked up at her team. Naruto and Sakura looked absolutely terrified. Sasuke looked quite disturbed. Sayuri felt a pang of guilt. She knew what he was thinking about.

_I wonder if the scene before us looks anything like that night…_Sayuri thought.

"If any of you cannot handle this I suggest that you turn back now," she said, "I only see this situation getting worse, this man has family members,"

Naruto swallowed and tried to put on a courageous face.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked in just a whisper.

Sayuri pointed behind them to a photo on the wall. She saw children. Could she handle this?

Sayuri stood and started walking down the hallway. She checked the living room at the front of the house and saw nothing. Turing around she saw that they had followed her.

"There is no one in the living room," she said, "They must be in the basement," she looked at the stairway to her left.

"I ask that you let me go first," she said. They nodded and let her start down the stairs. It was dark. Sayuri reached out and turned on a light. The scene before her terrified her and made her feel sick. There were three bodies lying on the floor tied up. Blood was everywhere. She heard someone be sick behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if this bothers you too much…" she started but Sasuke clenched his fist and shook his head firmly.

_He pushes himself too far _Sayuri thought to herself.

She approached the bodies on the floor and studied them. They all appeared to have the same wound as the man in the kitchen had.

"These people have not been dead as long," she stated.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Someone most likely broke in from the sliding doors in the back. That person killed the family member they had assumed to be the strongest instantly, the father. The rest of the family fled to the basement. When the person caught up with them he or she tied them up. Given that these people have not been dead as long, the person kept them alive to torture them,"

She heard Sasuke inhale sharply. Sayuri wished she did not have to do this to him, she knew what he had been through on that night.

"There is still one left, the youngest a girl," she said remembering the family photo upstairs.

Than as if on cue they heard someone sob from the closet.

Sayuri turned around and whipped open the closet. She saw a little girl there; she was crying and staring absent-mindedly at the wall in front of her. Sayuri saw that she was bleeding from a wound at her stomach. There was not much time for this child. Sayuri touched the girls shoulder and she flinched. Slowly the little girl turned her head to face Sayuri. The little girl's eyes widened and her face contorted with surprise and fear as she screamed.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NOT AGAIN! GET AWAY YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND LEFT ME HERE TO DIE! PLEASE NOT AGAIN,"

The reaction surprised everyone and they stood there in shock. Sayuri reached out at the child who froze in fear. Sayuri gently removed her from the closet and laid the child down in her arms. Green chakra emanated from Sayuri and wrapped around the girl.

"You have the same eyes as the one that murdered my family," said the little girl, "the same features, yet you cannot be her…" the little girl choked up some blood and fell limp in Sayuri's arms. Sayuri laid the little girl down in front of herself and closed her eyes.

Sayuri was covered in the girl's blood. She was so shocked that she could not even bring herself t cry.

"Sayuri…" she heard Sasuke mutter.

She looked up at him. Sasuke was staring straight ahead in fear.

"What?" she asked.

Sasuke could not bring himself to talk. He simply lifted his hand and pointed at the wall.

Sayuri followed his gaze. What she saw made her seize up in shock and fear. Someone had written something on the wall in blood. It read "I'm free father, and I'm looking for her, and I will kill you and Sayuri when I find you,"

Sasuke lay in bed awake. He thought about what had happened today. When they were finally able to move again they walked back to where they had left Kakashi. He had been surprised to see them all with solemn expressions and Sayuri covered in blood. Sayuri managed to choke out the story of what had happened. He ordered them to go home and he took off, probably to go tell Hokage-sama.

Sasuke still felt sick. What he had seen today reminded him vividly of the night that his own brother killed his whole family and clan. He saw himself in the little girl. Kept alive to only live tormented. He did not know whether it was good or bad that the little girl had died. She was so young, but yet, if she had lived, she would have blamed herself for all of it, as Sasuke blamed himself now.

_You're not even worth killing._

The words echoed through his head. At the same time Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sayuri all swore that they would avenge the family that had suffered today.


	15. Chapter 14 A Dreamer's Wound

**Chapter 14: A Dreamer's Wound**

"Is it possible, Kakashi, that it was Sayuri?" the third Hokage asked.

Kakashi had come to tell Hokage what had happened right after he had heard the news from Sayuri and her team.

"No," said Kakashi, "There is no possible way. The look in her eyes had told me that. Also she might get a little, out of hand, during battle, but only if provoked. She would not attack someone for no reason. Sayuri has changed,"

"I'll take your word for it Kakashi. You may go," Hokage said.

Kakashi stood up and walked towards the doorway. When he approached and opened the door he saw Raikou standing in the hallway with Sayuri. Sayuri had not been given time to change, she was still in her blood-soaked clothing. She did not look up as Kakashi stepped into the hallway but continued to stare at the floor. Kakashi walked down the hallway and left.

"Stay here and don't listen to our conversation," Raikou said as he stepped inside the room where Hokage was.

"I have heard the story from Sayuri," Raikou said as he took a seat before the Hokage.

"I would assume that you know what's going on Raikou?" Hokage asked.

Raikou nodded.

"Then I believe that there are some things that you need to tell me,"

Raikou nodded again, "Yes I must tell you the truth now I suppose because now that she is free, the village can not sleep peacefully,"

Sayuri stood outside the room. She wished that she could just go home, clean up, change, and get rid of the clothes that she was wearing now. If only she could have saved that girl. Then again maybe it was good that she died. She would only have lived a lonely and tormented life in the end. She would have been consumed by hate and vengeance.

Sayuri waited for a long time before Raikou stepped out of the room finally.

"It's time to go," he said.

Sayuri nodded and they walked back to the house together in the darkness. When they had finally entered the house and closed the door Sayuri looked up at Raikou, expecting him to start telling her what was going on.

"You may go clean and sleep if you wish," Raikou said as he walked into the living room and sat down in his favourite chair. Sayuri walked right in after him. She stopped in front of his chair and gave him a look filled with rage.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

Raikou just looked at her for a moment, "There is no need for you to know," he replied.

"No…no need for me to know?" she said in complete disbelief and rage, "I walk in to this house and there are four murdered people, a little girl dies in my arms after she freaks out and says that I'm the one that killed her family, and if that's not enough my name a threat to kill us both is written on the wall in blood. I have every right to know! And don't tell me that you don't know what's going on because you do," she finished angrily.

"Go clean and then go to sleep Sayuri," Raikou said.

Sayuri screamed in frustration.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled. Then she took off up the stairs dragging a kunai along the wall as she went.

Sayuri awoke the next morning from a night full of nightmares. The nightmares had consisted of her killing that whole family. The dream continued with her killing Sasuke. After that the next thing she remembered was her standing in front of a mirror, looking at herself. Though the mirror showed her dressed in different clothing, and having a long sword at her side it was still her. Then her reflection withdrew the sword and plunged it through the mirror, which shattered, at Sayuri. The dream was so vivid, Sayuri felt pain where the sword had pierced her and she tasted blood in her mouth. The dream ended with Sayuri lying on the shards of glass, covered in all the blood from her past victims.

Sayuri got up and headed sleepily to the bathroom. She felt the place where the sword had pierced her in her dream stab her with pain suddenly and then she spit blood into the sink. Fearfully she tore open her shirt and looked down at her stomach. There was a mark there, where she had been stabbed. It looked like a thin burn line.

Sayuri felt another jolt of pain and then the world started to spin. What was going on? Her heart was racing and she felt suddenly sick to her stomach. She bent over the sink and puked. When she stood again she was so disoriented, then the world went black. Sayuri passed out and fell to the floor.

"Is Sayuri not here yet?" Kakashi asked as he arrived at the training area, late as usual.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke just shook their heads. No on had seen her since the night before when Kakashi left Hokage-sama's.

"Maybe we should go call on her?" Naruto asked.

"No," said Kakashi, "You guys continue training with the soccer ball and I will go and find Sayuri"

"Can't we come?" Naruto asked again.

Kakashi just shook his head.

"I will be back soon," he said than he took off.

Kakashi was worried. There was so much that they didn't know about Sayuri and her situation. He knew that Raikou had met with Hokage the night before. Maybe he got an explanation. Even if he did though Kakashi doubted that Hokage would tell them. There was so much secrecy when it came to Sayuri. He must have good reason though.

Kakashi finally arrived at Sayuri's house. He stopped at the front door and knocked. No one answered so he just walked in.

"Raikou? Sayuri?" he called. There was no answer.

He walked up stairs. He saw someone's foot lying outside he bathroom. Fear struck him as walked towards the bathroom's doorway. He hoped that Sayuri was OK.

He looked inside and saw Sayuri lying on the floor. He walked over and dropped down beside her. He put his ear to her mouth and checked to make sure that she was still breathing. Rolling her over, he saw the mark on her stomach. He stared at in fear. Suddenly a moan came from Sayuri. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you here?" she asked.

Kakashi looked at her, "Did you have a nightmare last night?" he asked.

'Wha…? I…don't remember. What's going on?"

Kakashi pointed to the mark on her stomach. She looked down at it and than it all came back to her. The rush of all the horrible memories made her breathless.

"I remember," she said.

"Who did this to you in your dream Sayuri?"

"I did…" she replied.

Kakashi looked up at her, confused, "Are you sure?" he asked?

Sayuri nodded.

"What is that Kakashi-sensei?"

"This is a forbidden technique used to locate a person through dreams. Someone breaks into another's mind and invades their dreams. They mark them with a weapon; the mark stays with them when they awake. It is used to hinder the person; the mark will continue to send painful jolts to the person. There is no way to get rid of it, but it will eventually fade away,"

"How long does it last?" Sayuri asked.

"This technique can only be used by very powerful people, so depending on the power of the weapon, and the stamina of the person it varies,"

"What is the shortest lasting case of this type of mark?" Sayuri asked.

"Fourteen years…"

"But, I don't understand…how could I do this to myself?" she asked.

Kakashi just stayed quiet.

"Where is Raikou?" he asked, "If he was here last night than he may be in danger, these things can kill people if the person is not strong. But if he has not awakened, I know a way to stop this from hurting him,"

Sayuri got up and walked to down the hallway until they reached Raikou's door. Quietly she opened the door. She and Kakashi walked in. Raikou was still sleeping. Kakashi approached Raikou and put his hand on Raikou's head.

"He is suffering form this technique in his dream. Wait a moment and I will…" Kakashi as stopped by Sayuri removing Kakashi's hand from Raikou's head and holding Kakashi's wrist.

Kakashi looked at her. Sayuri looked down at her maker. The hate in her eyes made Kakashi nervous. Would she just stand there and watch him die? Sayuri breathed a sigh and let go off Kakashi's wrist. She turned and walked out of the room.

Kakashi placed his hand back on Raikou's forehead and culminated chakra. He was lucky that this was a technique easy to reverse. Slowly Kakashi leaked chakra into the man's body. Raikou went stiff, and then relaxed again.

Kakashi removed his hand from Raikou's head and walked out of the room. He saw Sayuri sitting against the wall.

"I know what you just did there Sayuri. You just gave up your chance at freedom. It would have been easy to just stand there and let him die; you would never have to receive another rule from him again. He has mistreated you, and I'm sure you would have been glad to get rid of him. You have truly grown and changed Sayuri. That was your true strength," he said. Then he walked down the stairs and out the door.

Sayuri sat there and held her stomach. She heard Raikou get out of bed and start rummaging around his room. How easy it would have been…she finally would have gotten rid of him.

_There will be no more unnecessary blood on my hands_ she thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 15 Somewhere She Belongs

**Chapter 15: Somewhere She Belongs**

Sasuke stood in the middle of the training area. Sakura and Naruto were off to the side. Sasuke was about to practice his Chidori. Kakashi stood a couple meters away.

"Kakashi-sensei has been acting weird ever since he got back from Sayuri's," Naruto said to Sakura, "I wonder if something happened,"

Sakura sighed, "I hope that she's OK,"

"Kakashi-sensei said she was fine,"

"Yeah but," Sakura started, "He could have just been saying that so that we wouldn't worry. She can't be fine if she's not here,"

"There she is," Naruto said.

Sakura turned and sure enough, there was Sayuri walking towards them. Sasuke and Kakashi had stopped with the Chidori as she approached them. Kakashi looked rather surprised to see her.

"Let's go," Sakura said and she and Naruto stood up and started walking over to the middle of the training area.

"Impressive Sasuke," they heard Sayuri say, "What is your daily limit with that technique?"

"I can do two in a day," he replied.

"Yes, quite amazing, considering your age," Sayuri said with a smile.

"Are you sure you are fit to be here Sayuri?" Kakashi asked.

Sayuri's smile vanished and her hand moved up to her stomach, "There is nowhere else I'd rather be," she said.

"OK," Kakashi said with a smile, "It has appeared that I have forgotten to buy you guys lunch. If you don't mind waiting I'll go get it,"

They all nodded and Kakashi took off.

"He leaves a lot," Sayuri said with a smile, "Shall we sit?" she offered.

Everyone plopped down on the ground.

"Why were you late this morning?" Sasuke asked.

"I slept in," she lied. She placed her hand on her stomach again; she did not want them worrying about her.

"Hey Sayuri?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?"

"Umm about yesterday," everyone flinched, "You surrounded that little girl with green chakra, then she calmed down, what did you do?"

"Oh that?" Sayuri smiled, "I knew that she would not survive so I did what I could. I made her last few minutes painless and comfortable for her,"

"What technique was that?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't one," she said and everyone gave her a quizzical look, "I needed my chakra to do something for me so I gave it the will to make the little girl happy. Chakra is not only manipulated through hand seals, but ones will as well," she finished.

Everyone went quiet for a moment.

"How do you know so much Sayuri?" Sakura asked.

"I have been made to know. I have traveled and seen many different things," she stated.

Kakashi arrived with their lunches at that moment.

"All right I'm hungry!" yelled Naruto.

They took they're lunches and started eating.

"Sayuri," Kakashi said, "I was wondering if you would like to try to learn the Chidori today?"

Everyone looked up at this statement and watched Sayuri. She didn't really know how to tell them that she already knew how to do it. Where would she say she learned it form?

"Um…" Sayuri started, "I already know how to do it," she said.

Naruto choked on his food and everyone else just stared at her.

_She is very powerful _Kakashi thought.

"Then maybe," Kakashi said, "You could show us, and we can test the limit to how many you can make,"

She thought for a moment. A limit to the number of times she could do it? She didn't have a limit. Sayuri sighed inwardly; maybe it was time she told them…

"OK," she replied.

After they had all finished they're lunch everyone except Sayuri and Kakashi stood off to the side. Sayuri stood in the middle of the training area concentrating. It had been a while since she had needed Chidori. She performed the seals and started accumulating green chakra at her hands.

With a yell she charged forward with her chakra. Heading straight for a near by tree. Her hand sliced through it like butter, then she let go of the chakra at her hands, even though she knew she could have held it there.

She started walking back towards Kakashi and the middle of the field when it hit her. She felt an unbearable sharp pain on her stomach. Sayuri screamed out in pain. Everything started spinning and she stumbled to the ground, holding her stomach. Another sharp pain surged through her whole body and she spit blood onto the ground. She heard people call her name as if they were at a distance. Sasuke came into view, than Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. They were talking to her but Sayuri could not make out the words. Everything was so disoriented. She felt another surge of pain, spit more blood, and then everything went black.

"There has been another killing," Hokage said to Raikou, who sat before him.

Raikou looked at the Hokage, "Sayuri and I are not safe at our home anymore either. There was an attack on Sayuri and almost on me. We had been attacked through our dreams, she knows where we are,"

Hokage-sama looked at Raikou, "If you had just told us in the beginning," Hokage said.

"You would have killed her," Raikou said, "She was too good to be true, we didn't want to get rid of her. So my partner smuggled her out of the lab,"

"And looked what its caused…two families dead, you and Sayuri are in trouble. Tell me, was keeping her worth it?"

"Yes," Raikou said.

_No wonder Sayuri had been so heartless _Hokage thought to himself, _after years of living with this man. _

"Is it worth Sayuri's blood?" Hokage asked.

"If she spills Sayuri's blood, than yes it is,"

"You may go, and I am taking Sayuri from your hands. I am forced to put her with someone else.

"But you can't…" Raikou started. Sayuri was his only protection.

"I can and I will," Hokage said firmly, "You mistreat her and now you have lost her,"

"But how will you control her?" Raikou asked, desperately trying to change Hokage's mind.

"I believe that she is able to hold her own now,"

"But…"

"Leave Raikou…"

Raikou reluctantly got up and left the room. No one in the village would take her. Raikou was sure that soon they would be begging for him to take her back. He would enjoy the moment.

Sayuri tried to open her eyes but the light was too bright. She brought her hand up to her head and lightly placed her hand on it. It was pounding. She felt sick and weak. She looked around at her surroundings. Where was she?

"Sayuri-san you're awake," she heard someone say.

She looked over to where she had heard the voice come from. She saw Naruto stand up from a chair and walk over to her bedside.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In the hospital,' Naruto replied.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked.

"A couple of hours," he said, "Sasuke and Sakura were here. Sakura had to leave to go home but said she would be back later tonight. Sasuke just went to get something to eat. I left before him though," Naruto smiled and walked over to the chair he had been sitting in. He came back with a bowl in his hands.

"I brought you some ramen," he said.

Sayuri smiled and sat up slowly.

"That sounds great I'm starving," she said.

Naruto smiled and passed the bowl to her, "Sasuke should be back soon," he said.

"Where is Kakashi?" she asked.

"He got called by Hokage-sama not long after we brought you here and hasn't been back yet,"

Sayuri finished the last of the ramen and set the bowl on the table. She looked over at Naruto. He was giving her a kind of funny look. He looked worried more than anything.

Than out of nowhere he brought his hand up to the bedside and took Sayuri's hand.

"Sayuri…I…"

Sayuri didn't know what to say. She had tensed up and didn't know how to react. She didn't feel this way towards Naruto.

"Naruto," she said, and he looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry but I don't," Sayuri paused for a moment trying to find the words to say, "You're a great friend but I don't…"

Naruto let go of her hand and a pained expression crossed his face, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," she said and he looked up at her in surprise, "You can not help the way you feel. I have learned that the hard way. I also need to know that people care for me,"

Naruto smiled and nodded at her. Sasuke walked in.

"You're up!" he said surprised.

Sayuri smiled at him.

"Kakashi told us about what happened this morning," Sasuke explained, "why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to worry," she replied.

"Don't be that way," Sasuke said, looking slightly pained, "That's what we're here for,"

Silence fell over the three of them. Kakashi walked into the room next.

"It's good to see you up," Kakashi said.

"Will it always be this bad?" Sayuri asked.

"No," Kakashi replied, "The first day is the worst. There may be more attacks this bad but they don't happen that often,"

Sayuri nodded and looked down at the plain white sheets she now lay in.

"I have been ordered by Hokage-sama to move you," Kakashi said, "Hokage-sama does not seem to think that it is appropriate for you to live with Raikou anymore. I am having trouble finding someone that will take you though. Seeing as how many of the villagers don't know you very well,"

Sayuri looked up at Kakashi in disbelief. She could finally escape Raikou. There was no need to be worried about having to receive orders from him every morning anymore. Were would she go though?

"I would take you in myself Sayuri, if there were different circumstances but I am unable,"

"I have an extra room," Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sayuri looked over at him in surprise. It didn't seem to surprise Kakashi though.

"Is that OK with you Sayuri" Kakashi asked.

Sayuri didn't know what to say so she just nodded. She looked around the room at the people that were there for her and almost felt like crying,

_These people care about me_ she thought to herself, _So this what it's like to have friends that would do anything for you. _

Sayuri felt like she had finally found where she belonged.


	17. Chapter 16 An Unwanted Visit

**Chapter 16: An Unwanted Visitor **

Sayuri and Sasuke were now making their way to Sasuke's house. Sayuri had one arm around Sasuke for support. The hospital had not wanted her to go but Kakashi had convinced them. They all thought it would be better this way anyways. If there was someone out there looking for Sayuri than they thought it best to not leave her alone.

When they finally reached Sasuke's house he opened the door and stepped inside. Sayuri stepped inside after him, unsure of what to do with herself. Sasuke dropped his keys on the table at the front door and motioned for Sayuri to follow him into the living room. They both sat on his couch.

"Thank-you," Sayuri said.

Sasuke just nodded and looked at the ground, "You must be tired would you just like to go to bed?" he asked her.

"I would," she replied.

Sasuke got up and helped Sayuri off the couch. He helped walk her over to her bedroom and she fell onto her bed. She was asleep in seconds.

_She must be really sick _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke walked over to Sayuri and put his hand on her head. She was running as fever. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth from the cupboard. He ran it under the cold water for a moment and then returned to Sayuri's room.

He stopped at her bedside and looked down at her for a moment. She was so beautiful. He felt a sudden urge to just lean over and kiss her. Slowly he leaned over and gently placed his lips to her head. When he stood again he placed the cloth on her head and left the room. A small smile crossed Sayuri's lips.

Sayuri's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up in her bed. She did not know what had awoken her so suddenly. It had probably been a dream. Then she felt it. The same awkward sensation she had at the house. Something was not quite right.

_Sasuke _she thought. She threw the covers off herself and ran down the hallway. She didn't know how she found it so fast but she managed to get to his room within seconds. She quietly pulled open the door. She froze in shock and terror. Someone that was dressed in black with a hood pulled low over his or her face was standing over Sasuke. The person had a long thin sword at their side. Their hand rested on the handle of it. The sigh vividly reminded Sayuri of the dream she had suffered from the night before.

"I have killed 'father'," she heard the person say, "Since you stopped me from doing so last time. I don't understand why though, I was only trying to give you freedom,"

"You don't have to kill to get freedom," Sayuri said.

Suddenly the persons grip tightened on the sword and they withdrew it from its sheath.

"Do you care about this boy?" the person said as they placed the blade against his neck.

Sayuri did not answer but her battle instinct kicked in. She had to get the sword away from Sasuke's neck before she attacked though.

"Than I shall enjoy killing him," the person said.

Then out of the blue Sasuke's hand came up to the blade and he knocked it back. Sayuri took the distraction as a chance to charge at the girl. Sayuri leapt across the bed and threw a punch at the person, who caught it.

"Not fast enough," the person said.

Sayuri was weakened from the wound on her stomach. She suddenly felt a pain in her side and she was sent flying against the wall. Sasuke jumped at the person but he was thrown against the other wall. Sasuke had been knocked unconscious.

The person walked over to Sayuri and grabbed her by the throat. They picked her up with one hand and pressed Sayuri against the wall. Sayuri heard the person sheath their sword again. A hand pressed up against Sayuri's stomach, where the mark was.

"I thought that I'd give you something to remember me by sister," the person started, "I would have liked to kill you tonight, but I have changed my mind. You are weakened and I am no longer interested with this fight. I shall come again when you are healthier,"

The person let go of Sayuri and she fell to the ground. Then the person walked over to the balcony, from which they had obviously entered, and stepped outside. The moon was bright against the person's black cloak.

"Enjoy your freedom Sayuri," and with that the person jumped of the balcony.

Sayuri sat there panting. What was going on? That person had referred to Sayuri as her sister. She didn't understand. Sayuri didn't have any family. Sayuri screamed as pain shot through her body again. She spit blood on the floor and passed out.


	18. Chapter 17 The Ultimate Torture

**Chapter 17: The Ultimate Torture**

Sayuri slowly felt herself regain consciousness. She felt warm and comfortable. She was in a bed. She felt someone next to her and opened her eyes and saw Sasuke lying right in front of her. They were sleeping extremely close together. Sayuri went to move but then changed her mind; it was nice being so close to him. It couldn't hurt being there for another couple of minutes.

_He's kind of cute when he sleeps _Sayuri thought to herself.

She lay there next to him for another couple of minutes until the smell of bacon and eggs reached her nose and she realized how hungry she was. Slowly so she would not wake Sasuke up she slipped out from under the covers. Now that she thought about it she didn't know how they had gotten into the bed in the first place. She did not remember waking up after passing out. Silently as possible she closed the door.

Sayuri slowly made her way down the hallway. She heard someone rummaging around in the kitchen. She approached with caution, on her guard. When she turned the corner she saw Kakashi standing at the stove, making eggs. Kakashi turned around and smiled at her.

"Good morning," he said, "I made breakfast,"

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kakashi put the some of the eggs and bacon on a plate and handed it to Sayuri. She took it, sat down at the table, and began to eat.

"I was checking in on you guys to make sure that you had made it home OK when I saw someone jump off the balcony and take off. I hopped up onto the balcony and saw you and Sasuke on the floor, both passed out, so I thought that I should stay,"

"Thank-you," she said.

"Do you remember what happened last night? Do you know who that person was?" Kakashi asked.

Sayuri nodded and started telling Kakashi everything she could remember. She told him about how the person was going to kill Sasuke, and about the fact that they claimed to have killed Raikou. She told him about the fight, and about the other attack she had after the girl left.

"And you didn't see their face?" Kakashi asked.

Sayuri shook her head, "No. But I think that it was the person from my dream," she replied.

Kakashi gave her a serious look.

"Kakashi-sensei, one more thing," Sayuri started, "They…referred to me as 'sister'"

Kakashi looked up at her in surprise.

"I am sorry that I did not put you in your own bed Sayuri," Kakashi said, "but I did not know where the spare bedroom was. I just placed you guys in bed and tried to go catch up to that person," Kakashi said.

Sayuri blushed and looked down, "It's OK," she said, "Did you catch them,"

Kakashi shook his head, "Good morning Sasuke," he said.

Sayuri looked up and behind her. Sasuke had just entered the kitchen.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sayuri will explain. I made breakfast for you guys," Kakashi made a gesture towards the rest of the eggs and bacon sitting in the pan, "I must go now. Don't worry about getting to the training area until after lunch," and then he left.

Sasuke grabbed the eggs and bacon, put them on a plate, and took a seat across from Sayuri.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded as he ate. Sayuri started telling him about what had happened last night after he had been knocked unconscious. Then she told him what Kakashi had told her this morning. She neglected to tell him where she was when she had awoken. Sayuri didn't know that Sasuke had been awake the whole time.

Sayuri and Sasuke approached the training area. Naruto and Sakura were already there waiting for Kakashi.

"Should we tell them what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I think so," Sayuri said.

"Hey Sayuri-san," Naruto said as they approached. Sakura gave Sayuri a dirty look.

_She must be mad that I'm staying at Sasuke's _Sayuri thought.

"Hey something really weird happened last night," Sayuri started.

She began to tell them about the person that she had seen in Sasuke's room. She told them about the fight and about the person referring to Sayuri as the person's sister. Sayuri didn't mention anything about the fact that she and Sasuke had slept in the same bed. She also didn't tell them that she thought the person who had broken in, was the same person from her dream.

"You guys aren't really hurt though so that's good," Sakura said, her anger dissolving into worry.

Sayuri smiled, "It's a good thing that Sasuke woke up though," she said, "I might not have been able to do anything without the person hurting Sasuke,"

Kakashi arrived at the training area just then.

"Sayuri, I need to talk to you for a moment," Kakashi said.

Sayuri nodded and Kakashi lead her away from the rest of the group. They stopped when they were a fair distance away. Kakashi turned around and faced Sayuri.

"It has been confirmed. Raikou was killed last night," he said.

Sayuri breathed a deep sigh. What did this mean? She no longer had to take orders from him. She was finally free. She would never have to take another order again. She could do whatever she wanted.

"You may return to the house," Kakashi said, "but we would prefer if you stayed with Sasuke because of the current situation,"

Sayuri nodded, "OK," she said.

"Good," Kakashi said.

They both turned around and walked back to the rest of the group.

"I think that we all deserve a break from training today," Kakashi said, "But I would like it if you guys stuck together,"

Everyone nodded and Kakashi took off.

"Well this is boring," Naruto said, "There's nothing to do but train,"

"I'll train with you Naruto-kun," Sayuri said.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to fight me?" she offered.

Everyone went silent. They all knew what Sayuri was capable of. They also knew that there was much more that they didn't know about. Sayuri felt hurt by the expressions on their faces. They looked a little scared. Did they think that she would hurt them?

"How about we make it three to one" Sayuri offered, "and nobody hold back, I need a challenge,"

"I'm for it," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Sakura replied.

"ALL RIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Naruto yelled.

Sayuri was still a good couple of meters from them as she prepared herself for what they planned to do. Sayuri needed this at the moment. She needed to be sure that she could control herself in battle and not hurt any of them. These were the best circumstances to do it under. If she went to far she could probably be back to her senses by one of her teammates.

Sakura made the fist move as she charged at Sayuri. Sayuri's reaction was fast, she pulled a kunai from her pouch and threw it at Sakura. As it hit her she turned into a replacement. Her next advance came from behind. Without even turning around Sayuri tossed another kunai over her back at Sakura and Sakura turned into a replacement. The next attack came from above. Sakura was coming down on Sayuri and Sayuri threw a shuriken at her. Sayuri looked away and tried to anticipate where the next attack would come from. Surprise hit her when Sakura did not change into a replacement but continued to fall towards Sayuri. Only Sayuri's lightning fast reflexes saved her form this predicament.

Sayuri threw a kick at Sakura and she went flying to the side.

_She is trying to prove herself _Sayuri thought.

A motion from where Naruto and Sasuke were standing caught Sayuri's attention. She looked over as three shurikens came at her and Naruto started towards her. Sayuri easily dodged the shurikens and deflected the kick that Naruto threw at her. Was Naruto really as stupid as trying to pull Sayuri's own move on her?

Sayuri moved to the side as two of the shurikens passed her head. Where had the other gone? Naruto smiled at Sayuri from the ground. The third shuriken came at Sayuri from the side and she had just enough time to knock it off course as another kick came at her from Naruto.

Sayuri felt pain on her cheek and went flying against a tree. Standing up and she laughed and wiped the blood off her face.

"I see," she said, "that was clever Naruto but don't get so cocky yet,"

Suddenly Sasuke jumped behind Naruto and swatted three shurikens off their path. Sayuri had let Naruto kick her as she pulled three shurikens of her own pouch and threw them behind Naruto. Sasuke must have seen the movement though. Sayuri used Naruto's distraction and charged at him. She punched him in the stomach, spun around, dropped down, swung her leg around, and kicked his feet, which sent him to the ground.

Sayuri sensed Sakura coming at her from behind again and Sasuke spun around to kick Sayuri. Sayuri ducked and Sasuke's kick hit Sakura, which sent her flying. Sasuke looked devastated at what had just happened so Sayuri grabbed his ankle and he fell next to Naruto.

Quickly Sayuri accumulated chakra at her hands and sent it towards Naruto and Sasuke. The green chakra snaked around them like a serpent and bonded them, leaving them unable to move, unable to use their own chakra, and totally helpless.

Sayuri turned her attention to Sakura who was getting up from the ground now. She was already tired and unstable.

"DO YOU WISH TO STOP?" Sayuri called.

Sakura turned around to face Sayuri and shook her head. Sayuri couldn't help but smile. She is probably trying to catch Sasuke's attention.

Sayuri slowly started walking towards Sakura. Sakura looked as if she did not know what to do. A smile spread across Sakura's face. Sayuri looked puzzled and than understood as Sakura vanished.

Sayuri whipped around and saw that Naruto was heading for her again. Sakura had made replication of herself while Sayuri was busy with Sasuke and Naruto and had snuck around to go help them out.

Naruto's fist was headed at Sayuri's face. She knocked his arm off its path and Naruto had been pushed off course. Sayuri knew what she wanted to do, and he could handle it. This would be best for him. In the split second Naruto's back had been turned to Sayuri she hit a precise spot on his back and he was sent to the ground.

"This will give you a chance to use your other chakra Naruto. I have hit a your tenketsu,"

Naruto turned around and looked at Sayuri. He could not feel any of his chakra in his body.

"I also carry the blood limit of the Hyuuga family, byakugan. I can see the tenketsu as well," she said, "I have not damaged your chakra's circulatory system though. This will force you to use the other chakra in your body though. I believe that this is important,"

The air was filled with the sound of chirping birds. Sayuri looked up and saw Sasuke standing there with his chidori. Did he really intend to use that against Sayuri? That's when Sayuri noticed that Sakura was lying down on the ground next to Sasuke. Sayuri was suddenly confused. Something was wrong here. Sayuri felt that same feeling she had felt the night before.

"Who are you?" Sayuri called.

Sasuke just smiled, "Didn't think that I could fool you sister,"

Sayuri's eyes widened in fear, it was that person again.

"What have you done with Sasuke?" Sayuri asked.

The person said nothing but ran at Sayuri with the chidori at their hands. Sayuri quickly charged her hands with the chidori as well and started running at the person, who still looked like Sasuke. She had to get away from Naruto. As they approached each other Sayuri and the person brought their hands together and they're chidoris met each other. There was a huge shock wave and both of them were thrown back. Sayuri landed on her feet and looked up. She thought that the person would be able to hold the chidori as well but they had let it go. Sayuri held hers though.

"Will you hurt Sasuke?" the person asked.

"You are not him," Sayuri yelled back. This had to be done quickly. Naruto was still over on the ground rendered helpless from lack of chakra and she did not know the state Sakura or Sasuke were in.

"But I am," the person replied, "I have used the mind transfer. If you kill me like this than I will leave Sasuke's body and you will end up killing Sasuke,"

Sayuri let go of her chidori, was the person bluffing? Sayuri did not want to take that chance. It would explain why the person was unable to hold the chidori. With lightning speed the person ran up towards Sayuri. She froze in fear for the first time in her life due to battle. She could not think straight, and she could not bring herself to hit Sasuke, she didn't want to hurt him.

Sayuri felt her neck get grabbed and she hit the tree. The person held Sayuri against the tree.

"Could you handle seventy-two hours of torture in the blink of an eye?"

Sayuri tensed up. Did the person know the Mangekyou? It seemed so impossible. There was only one person Sayuri knew that could use that technique. Uchiha Itachi. This person was not him though.

"Sasuke cannot use that move and if I am right than you cannot use it in his body," Sayuri said.

Suddenly Sasuke crumpled onto the ground and another person threw them self in front of Sayuri. Sayuri's body froze in shock. She was staring at a mirror image of herself. The shock prevented Sayuri from closing her eyes in time as the person looked into Sayuri's eyes with the Mangekyou.

Sayuri had suddenly been tied up. She was staring at herself. The world had changed somehow and Sayuri was no longer being held against the tree.

"This is a good way to introduce my self to you," said the girl standing before Sayuri, "Were you ever told that you had a sister Sayuri? I was a mistake of course. Something went wrong in the experiment and they ended up with two girls. One was more capable than the other though. One was more capable of…for lack of a better word, evil. So they smuggled me away into the forest, I have lived in isolation my whole life, while you got to go places, and meet people. I was the one that had to stay cooped up in the house, and train. Finally I got in a fight with my caretaker and he told me to get out. You see I too bare the seal of obedience as well, so I took it literally and left the house all together. I came to Kohona to test my skill for I had never killed before and I felt a thirst for blood. I believe that you had found my first victims. Tell me Sayuri did the little girl die?" the woman that stood before Sayuri let out a cold laugh.

Tears streamed down Sayuri's face. Why had she never been told about all of this?

"Now I have you for seventy-two hours. You will suffer as that family suffered, and when you awake you will find that no time has passed. This is the ultimate torture," Sayuri's twin withdrew her sword and pressed the blade against the skin on Sayuri's throat.

Over what felt like the next seventy-two hours of Sayuri's life she endured the worst emotional and physical torture. She had been forced to relive painful moments of her life, including the death of the friend she had killed. She had been cut, stabbed and burned. When the seventy-two hours were suddenly up Sayuri found herself still against the tree. She let out a scream of pain and spit up blood.

Sayuri was exhausted. Her body went limp and her sister let her drop. Sayuri looked up at her sister as she smiled down at her.

"I shall let you suffer longer before I finish you off," she said.

Sayuri could not hold on to consciousness anymore. She let herself slip into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 18 A Late Night Visit

**Chapter 18: A Late Night Visit**

Sayuri opened her eyes and looked around. How long had it been since she had fallen asleep? She was still in the training area. She saw Sasuke next to her, still lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Sayuri reached out and felt his pulse. He was thankfully still alive.

Darkness had fallen and Sayuri could not see far. Sayuri went to get up but as she stood she felt her legs shake and she could not support her weight. She fell back down to the ground. What would she do now? She had to check that the others were OK. She looked over to where she remembered seeing Naruto last. He was still there also. Slowly Sayuri crawled over to where Naruto lay.

She finally got there and checked his pulse as well. He was fine, but why was he asleep? Sayuri noticed something glisten in the moonlight on his head. She touched the spot and her hand came away wet with blood. The wound did not appear to be that bad. Naruto would be fine.

Sayuri searched the darkness for Sakura. The moonlight highlighted a figure quite a ways away from Sayuri. That was Sakura, also lying on the ground.

_She's probably just unconscious too _Sayuri hoped. She did not have the strength to get all the way over there.

Naruto stirred next to Sayuri. He opened his eyes and saw Sayuri next to him.

"What's going on?" he asked, "What just happened?"

"Naruto, Sasuke is fine and Sakura is over there. I do not have the strength to go check her but I'm sure that she is just unconscious. Go over there check her and bring her over here if she is alright,"

Naruto nodded and ran over to where Sakura lay. He dropped down next to her and checked her pulse. Then he picked her up and brought her over to Sayuri.

"Do you feel OK?" Sayuri asked Naruto.

"Just got a headache," he said.

"Go get help Naruto," Sayuri said.

Naruto nodded and took off into the darkness. Sayuri just lay there looking up at the moon and the stars. She felt her body shake and she convulsed. Rolling over onto her side she spit up blood. Why hadn't the person killed the others? Sayuri heard someone coming. She sat up and pulled a kunai out of her pouch. Shakily she poised herself in case it wasn't Naruto. When Naruto and Kakashi came into view, Sayuri dropped the kunai and let herself fall over onto the ground.

Kakashi dropped down next to her.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"She used the Mangekyou on me," Sayuri said weakly.

Kakashi gave her fearful look.

"Where is Sasuke?" he asked.

Sayuri pointed into the darkness in the direction where Sasuke lay.

"Sleep Sayuri you need your rest,"

Gratefully Sayuri let herself slip into unconsciousness.

Sayuri drifted in and out of consciousness. Time had no meaning, and she could not keep track of it. There were a couple times that she had eaten. Everything was so disoriented to her. All she could remember was the attack on her. She thought and dreamt of nothing else. There was one thing Sayuri was grateful for. There was no pain. She had a very vague memory of a lady coming in and out of her room.

When Sayuri finally awoke with full awareness again she realized that she was in a hospital room. She tried to sit up but the pain of straining her muscles was too much for her to handle. She just lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about her sister made her freeze with fear. What would she do when her sister came back for her? Sayuri was in no state to battle for a long time.

A nurse entered Sayuri's room and walked over to Sayuri's bedside. The nurse smiled down at her.

"Hello Sayuri," she said with a smile "My name is Yami and I will be your nurse while you stay in the hospital,"

"How long have I been asleep?" Sayuri asked.

"Three days now," Yami said, "We would like to keep you here for a while before we let you go. Kakashi was very vague about what had happened to you so it has been difficult treating you. There must be a good reason for the secrecy though. We are doing our best with what we have at the moment,"

"How long will it be until I can fight again?" she asked.

"Oh we would like you to stay bed ridden for at least two weeks. Then we would like you to take it easy for two following that before you fight again,"

"A MONTH?" Sayuri yelled.

The nurse jumped, startled at Sayuri's reaction, "Yes, you need to fully recover. If you strain too much we may not be able to treat your next injury as easily," and with that the nurse left the room.

Sayuri lay in her bed fuming. How would she protect herself? Determined to sit up she pushed on herself up with her arms. She let out a cry of pain and fell back down again. The nurse came back into the room.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Trying to sit up," Sayuri said coldly.

"I'll help you,"

Yami put her hand behind Sayuri's neck and lifted her up. Then holding Sayuri in place she adjusted the bed so that Sayuri could sit up in a comfortable position.

"Do not strain yourself," Yami scolded.

"Being able to sit up shouldn't strain me," Sayuri said angrily as she looked out the window.

Yami sighed, "We have not let any visitors in for the passed three days and the same children that have been bugging us every day to come and see you are out there again this morning. Are you up for visitors?"

"Yes please," Sayuri said feeling a little better.

"Keep it short," Yami said and she walked out of the room. A few minutes passed before Sayuri's room door flew open and Naruto came running in.

"Sayuri-san!" he called and he threw his arms around Sayuri.

"Ow," Sayuri said.

Naruto jumped back "Sorry Sayuri," he said.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in.

"Hey guys," Sayuri said.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll live I'm sure," Sayuri said with a smile. It felt great to have her fiends around again.

"Naruto told us what happened after we were knocked out," Sakura said.

Sayuri swallowed hard. Did he tell them about the Mangekyou?

"It's great to see you guys," Sayuri said.

"They wouldn't let us in or tell us how you were for three days!" Naruto exclaimed, "Not even while we were in the hospital!"

"I was unconscious," Sayuri replied, "How long were you guys here for?"

"Just one night," Sakura said, "We had all been knocked out by a hit to the head,"

"It could have been worse," Sasuke commented plainly.

"Well at least you guys are OK," Sayuri said.

"How about you?" Naruto asked, "How bad is it?"

"Well I can't move yet because it hurts too much," Sayuri said, everyone gave her a sorry look, "But let's not talk of such troublesome things. I need some cheering up,"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all spent the entire morning with Sayuri. Sayuri had found that it even hurt to laugh but she let herself laugh anyways. She couldn't even bare the thought of what it would have been like to go through this alone. When lunch rolled around Yami came in with Sayuri's lunch and shooed her friends out, saying that Sayuri needed to rest.

Sayuri hated to see them go, but the nurse was right. Sayuri had started feeling tired again. After finishing her meal Yami adjusted her bed and she fell asleep again. She did not remember her dream. When she woke up she saw that darkness had fallen over Kohona. Sayuri called the nurse and had her bed put upright so she could sit and eat.

After Sayuri finished her meal Yami came back in.

"You have another visitor. Normally I would not allow visitors at this time of night but it is a special permission from Kakashi if you want to let him in,"

"Who is it?" Sayuri asked.

"He said his name is Sasuke,"

"Yeah sure," Sayuri said casually, even though inside she felt her heart lighten. She wanted some time alone with him.

Yami left and a minute later Sasuke walked in again.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much better," Sayuri said truthfully, "I still cannot sit up by myself,"

Sasuke walked over to her bedside and sat down next to her in the chair by her bed. He did not looked at her but stared at the ground, as if he was contemplating something.

"I have suffered it too," Sasuke said.

Sayuri was confused, "Suffered what?"

"Mangekyou," Sasuke said simply.

Sayuri was not that surprise by this statement. After all Sasuke was Itachi's brother, and the only one left of the Uchiha clan. He could not have gotten away from Itachi completely unscathed.

"How old were you?" she asked.

"Very young," Sasuke replied, "The doctors said that it was a miracle I survived it,"

_How traumatizing _she thought.

"I just thought that you should know that you are not alone in your suffering,"

"I understand that now Sasuke," Sasuke looked up at her, "Come sit," Sayuri patted the space on the bed beside her.

Sasuke stood and sat down on the bed. He turned, put his legs on the bed and leaned back. Sayuri moved closer to him, painfully so. She took his hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I know," he replied.

Sayuri smiled and let her exhaustion take over her.


	20. Chapter 19 Kirakazuka Dark Obedient

**Chapter 19: Kirakazuka; Dark Obedient**

When Sayuri awoke the next morning Sasuke was gone and her bed had been put down so she was no longer sitting up. Yami came in and gave her some breakfast, leaving Sayuri alone with her thoughts. She had dreamt about the Mangekyou again. It had haunted her dreams every time she fell asleep. Sayuri still felt weak but the pain wasn't as bad today.

Sayuri suddenly felt violently sick. She felt a stabbing pain in her stomach again. This attack wasn't as painful as the other ones. The world spun and she called for the nurse. The strain on her stomach from yelling sent another pain through her. Yami entered the room and asked Sayuri what she needed. Sayuri didn't say anything put puked on her covers.

_How embarrassing _she thought.

Yami had another nurse come in and had Sayuri moved to another bed. Yami took the sheets to go get cleaned and took the bed into another room. At least this attack she didn't pass out again. When Yami entered again she asked if it had been the mark on Sayuri's stomach cause the abrupt sickness. Sayuri said that it was, and Yami said that she had heard about what it was from Kakashi.

"You know for someone so young I'm surprised that you can take all of this," Yami said as she cleaned Sayuri's room.

Sayuri didn't say anything.

"Oh I almost forgot. Your friends are here again, but I can tell them that you're sleeping if you want,"

"No, it's okay," Sayuri said, "Let them in,"

Yami finished up the last of the cleaning and went to go fetch the others. A few minutes later Naruto and Sakura walked in. Sayuri was disappointed to know that Sasuke was not with them.

"Why aren't you guys out training with Kakashi-sensei?" Sayuri asked.

"We haven't had training for five days now," Sakura explained, "He has been busy with something,"

"I brought you some ramen," Naruto said handing her a styrofoam bowl.

Sayuri smiled, "Thank-you Naruto," she said as she took the bowl from his hands and placed it on the table beside her bed, "I'll eat for lunch,"

After Sakura and Naruto left Sayuri was feeling a little better. For the first time since her sister's attack she went to stand up. Slowly she put more and more weight on her feet and stood. Her legs felt weak and she was a little wobbly. Putting her hand on the wall for support she slowly made her way to the door.

Yami came in and gave her a shocked look.

"Sayuri you should not be able to stand and walk yet! Sit back down you don't want to strain yourself,"

Yami walked over to Sayuri and took her arm. Slowly she led Sayuri over to the bed again. Sayuri reluctantly sat back down on the bed.

"You have another visitor," Yami said.

"But Naruto and Sakura just left," Sayuri said, hoping that it would be Sasuke.

"It's Kakashi," Yami said, "He said that it's urgent,"

Sayuri nodded and Yami went to go get Kakashi. She sat there alone for a moment, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"Hello Sayuri-san,"

"Kakashi-sensei,"

Kakashi came in and closed the door behind him. He sat down in the chair next to Sayuri's bed.

"How are you?" Kakashi asked.

"A little better,"

"You are very strong Sayuri. I was surprised that you had regained consciousness so soon after what your sister did to you…"

"So it's true than, she is my sister?"

Kakashi nodded.

"What is going on?"

"Her name is Kirakazuka,"

"I don't understand…I thought that I was the only one,"

"It seems that you are not. Raikou has been lying to you and the Third for quite sometime now. When you were made, there was a mistake. For some reason the power in your first cells was too much and they split. Apparently, out of interest, Raikou kept the other…how shall I say this? Growth? When you two were both mature enough to be taken out of containment a close friend of Raikou smuggled Kirakazuka out of the lab before anyone found out about her. She was taken out into a small cottage in the forest,"

"Kakashi-sensei, she said that she was different from me. She said that she was capable of evil,"

"Yes, she is," Kakashi continued, "Because the cells split there was a problem with her development, shall I say a disability? When she was young she was kind and gentle, but she was not even trained as you were trained. Raikou's friend had bought a household pet, a dog, and that was Kirakazuka's only friend,"

"I don't understand; how did she come to be like she is today?"

"One day she was out in the forest playing with her dog and she came home with a sword. At first letting her keep it seemed harmless, as she only kept it on display. Raikou's partner came to notice a change in Kirakazuka; she had become more distant. She came home one day with her little dog covered in blood and dead in her arms. The sword was stained. She simply lay the dog down and went to her room. It had seemed that she had been sneaking the sword into the forest and her instinct to fight and kill took over her. Since it had been awakened, instead of trained like yours, she could not control it. Ever since that day she was not the kind gentle soul she had always been,"

"That would explain how she had gotten Mangekyou," Sayuri whispered quietly, "She killed the person closest to her, her pet,"

"She also bares the seal of obedience," Kakashi said.

Sayuri nodded. She felt a little relieved that she was not alone after all.

"Is there anyway that she can change?" Sayuri asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "We have come to believe that there is no way of changing her. Because the change occurred so quickly it took over her and she lost any kindness in her heart,"

Sayuri flinched.

"It is fortunate," Kakashi stated, "That you are not the same as your sister, and you have the ability to become who you want to be,"

Sayuri looked up at him, her eyes started to water. He had completely read her thoughts. Kakashi smiled and got up, heading towards the door.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sayuri called.

"Yes Sayuri," Kakashi said as he turned around to face her.

"Um, about my seal," Sayuri placed her hand on her neck reflexively, "Now that Raikou is dead, does the seal not affect me?"

"Based on the records of the seal's creation and intention, the first rule will still be in effect," with that Kakashi left.

Sayuri sighed would she never be able to rid herself of the seal? She felt so helpless. Scared that she might hurt someone in order to benefit her own chances of survival.


	21. Chapter 20 The Seal can be Lifted!

**Chapter 20: The Seal Can Be Lifted**

A few days passed that Sasuke did not come to visit Sayuri with Naruto and Sakura. Sayuri wondered if he was avoiding her. Then finally he came with Naruto and Sakura. He didn't talk much and seemed keen on avoiding eye contact with Sayuri. The visit was short, since Kakashi had started their training up again.

Over the next two weeks Sayuri showed major improvement on her condition. Even Kakashi was surprised that she could move, and walk freely after just one week of hospitalization. The nurses could not hold Sayuri back. Sayuri would often leave to go for runs out around the hospital. She had healed quickly. Then finally the day of her discharge came.

Sayuri stood at the counter of the hospital in the lobby. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting outside for her.

"Hey Sayuri-san," Naruto called as Sayuri walked out of the doors.

"Hey, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke,"

"We have to go train now, so do you want us to drop you off at Sasuke's house?" Sakura asked.

"No I'll come," everyone gave her surprised look, "I'm fine really,"

"Sayuri-san, you really shou…" Sakura started

"Are you going to try and stop me?" Sayuri asked playfully.

There was no response.

"Let's go then," she said.

Kakashi was a little reluctant to let Sayuri train but Sayuri insisted. He seemed to come to the realization that she needed to be in shape for the next time Kirakazuka came around. She needed to be ready.

The training was no problem at all. With Sayuri's natural ability it seemed that she had not missed a day of training. She worried still. There was no possible way that she could do any full out training. This was not enough for her; she needed to be prepared for the worst.

The days passed in the same cycle that they always had. Wake-up, train, go home, eat, and sleep. The only thing that had come out of the week was that Sasuke seemed to be more comfortable around her. He still didn't get too close and they did not talk at all about what had happened in the hospital.

"You're healing is remarkably fast Sayuri-san," Sakura stated.

They were all standing outside after completing a minor mission to clean up some old lady's yard.

"That's because she's like me," Naruto said as he pointed to himself and smiled.

"Except not as annoying…" Sasuke said as he smirked.

"WHAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Naruto-kun, how about I take us out for some ramen again? It's been a while hasn't it?" Sayuri offered.

"Ramen? I'd love too Sayuri-san," Naruto said, getting teary eyed with joy.

Sayuri smiled, "I'll meet you back at the house, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke nodded and they parted ways.

Sayuri and Naruto walked along in silence for a while.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"You really like Sasuke don't you? I mean I know that on the surface you guys don't look close, and you always argue, but you guys are like brothers aren't you,"

Naruto looked indecisive over whether he wanted to tell the truth or not. Then finally he just nodded.

"What a world this is," Sayuri said, "So many have to suffer, there are so many left alone in this world,"

Naruto stopped and looked at her. Sayuri stopped and returned his gaze.

"We shouldn't have to suffer like this," Sayuri said, she started to cry. Naruto just looked at her. Then after a moment he awkwardly moved towards Sayuri and wrapped his arms around her.

"We are not alone," he said, "We have each other,"

"I don't want to lose you," she said, sobbing as she wrapped her own arms around Naruto.

Naruto was left speechless; he did not know how to react.

"We're the same, you and me. We both do not know what it is like to have parents or siblings. We both know what's it's like to be feared and hated because of what we are,"

"How touching," came a sarcastic voice from behind them.

Naruto and Sayuri let go of each other and turned around. Kirakazuka was standing there. They stood there all completely still as the wind howled.

"You know Sayuri, me and you are not that different either,"

"I AM DIFFERENT FROM YOU!" Sayuri screamed.

"You might think that you are, but you are not. Deep down you truly know what you are, a killer. You cannot ignore your thirst for blood and power. You are truly as strong as I am so I am here to make a proposal,"

Sayuri just stared at her, "There is nothing you could possibly give me,"

"Oh but there is," Kirakazuka said with an evil smile, "I have found a way to lift the seals that we bare. I know how you suffered from it for all those years. You would give anything have it removed would you not?"

Sayuri was silent.

Kirakazuka smiled, "Yes I see that I have caught your attention. If you would like I could remove it for you, if you could do something for me…"

"Sayuri would never do anything for you!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut-up Naruto," Sayuri snapped, Naruto gave her a shocked look, "What do you want?"

Kirakazuka smiled again, "Show me that you are strong Sayuri, return to me within a week with the Mangekyou," then she left.

"Sayuri-san?"

Sayuri stood paralyzed to the spot. For so long she had longed to have this seal removed from her neck. For too long she had wanted true freedom. Would she be able to acquire Mangekyou?

"Sayuri-san," Naruto said nervously from behind her, "You are not actually considering this are you? I mean Raikou is dead you don't have to listen to him anymore anyways and…"

"Shut-up Naruto," she said again, "This is none of your business,"

"But there is no need to get rid of it…" Naruto said.

"You wouldn't understand. It doesn't matter that Raikou is no longer alive to order me around. This thing has haunted my every step for my whole life. Just to know that it would not be there," Sayuri placed her hand on her seal.

Naruto was quiet.

Sayuri started walking back to Sasuke's house. She was lost in thought but she was also aware that Naruto had chosen to follow her. So long, she has had to live with it. For so long she did not know what true freedom was. This was her chance, but at that cost?

As Naruto and Sayuri approached the house they saw Sasuke walk out to greet them.

"Hello Sayuri," Sasuke said.

She said nothing but walked right past him and into the house.

"Naruto what is wrong with her?"

"Sasuke…Mangekyou is a form of sharingan, right?"

Sasuke looked surprised at the question but nodded.

"How do you get it?" Naruto asked as looking fearful.

"Why do you…?"

"How Sasuke?"

"You must, you must," Sasuke did not know how to spit it out.

"Spit it out," Naruto said angrily.

"Kill the person closest to you," Sasuke spit out quickly.

Naruto eyes widened in horror. He stood stock-still.

"What? I don't understand…what's going on,"

Naruto said nothing. He turned and started walking away. Sasuke, confused, watched him go and then headed back into his house.

_Is she really seriously considering this? _Naruto thought to himself as he walked away.

"No Sayuri would never…" Naruto said aloud to himself, but he doubted his own reassurances.

She had really been considering this. Naruto thought that he should tell someone what had happened, but decided against it.

"She won't, the offer just…it just…it just caught her off guard is all. She'll come to her senses," Naruto said aloud to himself again, still not fully convinced.


	22. Chapter 21 A Realization and Decision

**Chapter 21: A Realization and Decision**

Sayuri sat in her windowsill in the darkness of her room, the moonlight illuminating her face. She had heard Sasuke come inside shortly after she had. He did not bother her. She wondered if Naruto had told him about what had happened. Sayuri had been up all night and was sure that Sasuke had already gone to bed.

Sayuri got down from her windowsill and tiptoed over to the doorway. Slowly she opened her door, stepped outside, and then closed it again. She heard the television on and went to go check it out. As she approached the living room she saw Sasuke lying on the couch. He had obviously fallen asleep watching TV.

Sayuri stared down at him; he looked so peaceful. Slowly she bent over and knelt beside the couch. Staring at him she heard her sister's words echo in her head.

_Deep down you truly know that you are a killer, _Sayuri had always doubted that she could change. _You cannot ignore your thirst for blood and power, _Sayuri could practically hear Sasuke's blood running through his veins, she felt her heart pounding. _I've found a way to lift the seals we bare. _She had always dreamed of being able to get rid of it._ You would do anything to remove it would you not?_ It would be so easy right now to just… _Show me that you are strong Sayuri, return to me within a week with Mangekyou _Sayuri's hand wandered to her pouch and she pulled a kunai out, and grasped it hard with her hands. Her heart was pounding; her breathing was heavy. She stared at Sasuke, was his life worth her freedom?

Sayuri's blood covered kunai fell to the ground and a crimson liquid puddle formed around it.

"Man where is Sayuri and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Naruto and Sakura were standing at the training area waiting for everyone else to get there.

"I hope they're OK," Sakura said.

Naruto worried that Sayuri had considered the deal that was presented to her the night before. Should he tell Sakura about what had happened? He wanted to believe that Sayuri would never do such a thing but because he knew what she was. Naruto scolded himself for ever thinking that way. How many times had been ignored, feared, or hated for what was inside of him? Sayuri was not her sister and she would not do that to her friend.

"Sayuri-san, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called.

Naruto looked up in relief at the sight of them heading towards the training area. They were both safe.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked.

"Just running a little late is all," Sayuri said.

Naruto noticed that Sayuri's hand was bandaged, "What happened?" he said pointing at her hand.

"Just slipped and fell," Sayuri said with a smile.

Naruto pulled Hinata's ointment out of his pouch and handed it to Sayuri. She took and muttered a thank you. Slowly she un-bandaged her hand. Her palm had been cut open again, and Naruto doubted that she had just slipped and fell. There was too much significance to where the cut was, too much history behind that certain wound. She rubbed the ointment on her and it healed instantly.

"Thank-you," she said as she handed the ointment back to Naruto, "Kakashi-sensei late again as usual?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered.

"I hope that we do not have to so anything big today," Sayuri yawned, "I'm really tired," she said as she stretched.

"Good morning," Kakashi said as he approached.

Everyone just looked at him.

"I am busy with something today so I am unable to train with you,"

Everyone just continued to look at him.

"Why couldn't you tell us this yesterday so that we would not have to wake up so early?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi just smiled and put his hand behind his head, "Because yesterday I did not know," he said simply and then he left.

"I still owe you ramen Naruto," Sayuri said, "would you like to go for some now?"

"Of course I love ramen!" Naruto replied.

"Would you guys like to come?" Sayuri asked Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke both shook their heads. Naruto and Sayuri started to walk towards the restaurant that Naruto always went to to get ramen. They walked in complete silence. Both apparently lost in their own thoughts. When they got there Sayuri ordered two bowls and they took their seats.

"All right let's eat!" Naruto cried as his ramen was placed in front of him.

Sayuri smiled and began to eat. Suddenly Naruto stopped eating and looked over at Sayuri.

"Have you…have you thought…" Naruto started.

"Yes I have,"

Naruto swallowed hard, "But you're not…"

Sayuri just stared straight forward. There was a moment of silence.

"No," Sayuri said, "There is one thing that I have come to realize while I have spent my time here with you guys. That the only thing someone can have in this world is there friends. I had been alone for so long, and I know you know how that feels, but now I know that I am no longer alone. You guys are my friends and I would not trade anything for you,"

Naruto smiled, "I knew that you weren't like her,"

Sayuri smiled and they both began to eat again.

Sayuri walked into the house and was surprised to find Sasuke sitting at the table. He appeared to have been sitting there waiting for Sayuri to come back. Sayuri took off her shoes and walked over into the kitchen. She took the seat across from Sasuke and he looked at her.

"Naruto asked me and odd question last night," he said

Sayuri looked straight into his eyes, he wanted to know what was going on.

"About?" Sayuri asked.

"Don't play stupid with me," Sasuke said angrily, "I know that it was directly related to the way you acted last night. You walked right past me when you come home and then I wake up in the middle of the night to you bleeding and crying, without an explanation. What's going on?"

Sayuri thought it would be best to tell him the truth. She told him about the encounter she had with her sister. She explained the offer that had been made to her. She even told him about how much she had considered killing him the night before.

"I understand if you don't feel safe with me in your home anymore and I will leave if you want me to,"

Sasuke just looked at her, "Do you really think that I'd do that?"

"No,"

They sat there just looking into each other's eyes. Then acting on urge Sayuri leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. Quickly she pulled back again.

"I'm sorry," Sayuri said weakly.

Sasuke looked at her, his thoughts incomprehensible by his face. Then he leaned forward and kissed her back.


	23. Chapter 22 What Do You Fight For?

**Chapter 22: What Do You Fight For? **

The week went on as if it were any other week. Naruto had not asked her about Kirakazuka's offer again. Though Sayuri realized that it was out of the question she did not completely forget it. She got nervous as the end of the week approached. Would her sister decide to attack this time? If she did than Sayuri was ready. How dare her sister imply that she kill her friends.

Sayuri had taken Kakashi aside one day and asked him if there was anyway that she could deflect the Mangekyou. He said that the chances were slim, but if her sharingan was strong enough and she used it all through battle it might work. Sayuri was grateful for this information. All she had to do was make sure that no one else looked into her eyes, if anyone else was around. Something told her that her sister would not miss a chance to try and hurt her friends so she was also sure that someone would be there.

Sayuri and Sasuke entered the house and sat down on the couch after another day of training. Sasuke got up and went into the kitchen. He returned a couple minutes later with two glasses of water and he handed one to Sayuri as he sat down next to her. A few moments passed as they just sat there and drank.

"It's tomorrow," Sasuke said suddenly.

Sayuri nodded. Tomorrow would be a week since Kirakazuka's offer. She had still decided that she would not be forced to take the life of her friends.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Well you guys are probably going to fight again tomorrow,"

"Yes I am," Sayuri admitted, "But this time will be the last time,"

Sayuri sat her glass down on the table and walked to her room. Her stomach was too uneasy to sleep or eat. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for two hours before she heard Sasuke enter his own room. She thought about the kiss at the kitchen table. They had not talked about what had happened but had almost reached a silent agreement to pretend that it did not happen.

Eventually Sayuri rolled over and fell asleep close to morning. Her dreams had been disturbing. Se dreamt of the Mangekyou again. She dreamed that Kirakazuka had come and killed not only herself, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as well. Sayuri awoke again from her dreams and found that she could not go back to sleep again. She watched the sun rise and then stepped out of her room and into the hallway. Sasuke did so at the same time.

They did not speak but gave each other uneasy looks. Sayuri knew that she would have to be on her guard all day. Sasuke and Naruto would also probably be tensed up as well.

_I will end this today _Sayuri promised herself.

She felt pain shoot through her stomach and she fell to her hands and knees. Sasuke ran over and dropped down beside her. She felt sick and a familiar spin returned to the world. Another pain in her stomach and she spit blood onto the floor. Holding her stomach she fell onto her side. Sasuke looked unsure of what to do so he just sat there with his hand on Sayuri's shoulder. When Sayuri stopped shaking she stood up and Sasuke stood with her.

"Are you OK?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied, but they both knew that that was a lie.

"Why are you guys acting so weird today?" Sakura asked.

Everyone looked away from Sakura. Sasuke and Sayuri had discussed whether or not they should tell Sakura what had happened. They had agreed that they should but neither of them had gotten the chance during training. Now it was after training and Kakashi had left. Sayuri felt Sakura had a right to know.

"Sakura-san, I have something I have to tell you," Sayuri said.

"Hmm?"

Sayuri began to explain what had occurred the night that Kirakazuka had made the offer. She described what Mangekyou was and how to attain it but also made it quite clear that she had no intention of hurting any of her friends. After she finished the explanation the air became heavy and tense. Sakura just stood there taking in all the information and everyone else just stayed quiet.

"So does that mean that she'll be coming today?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I believe she will," came the response, but it was not from Sasuke, Naruto, or Sayuri.

They all turned towards the voice and saw Kirakazuka emerge from the forest. She pulled her hood down and looked at Sayuri.

"So Sayuri what do you say to my offer?" Kirakazuka asked.

"I think it's absurd that you'd think I'd betray my friends," Sayuri said.

"But I made you doubt yourself did I not?"

Sayuri flinched it was true that she had almost done it. She realized though that as time passed she became more and more intent upon not letting it get to her. The idea of killing the only people who cared for her was so unrealistic. She could never take their lives.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SAYURI-SAN!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward, but he was to slow. Sayuri grabbed him by his wrist and held him there.

"Naruto," she said as he looked back in surprise, "Her strength matches my own and there is no way you could stop her. No one can stop her; I must be the one to kill her. This is my fight Naruto; I hope that you realize this," Naruto nodded and stepped back.

"Your friends are naïve," Kirakazuka said.

"They are not naïve, they are protective of their friends," Sayuri said, "That would be something that I'm sure you do not understand,"

No one said anything for a moment and the wind just blew.

Kirakazuka smiled, "I could not bother with such a burden,"

"I pity you for thinking they are a burden,"

"You are weak, you could simply kill one of them, be bestowed with power such as the Mangekyou and be seal free, for just the life of one of your so called 'friends'. I shall give you one more chance, if you wish to kill them now, the deal will still be on,"

"You just don't get it do you?" Sayuri said, "They are my friends, and I am theirs'. We would do anything for each other. There is nothing more important than the bonds we share. We give each other strength. I know what it is like to be cold, alone, isolated, and seemingly nothing more than a weapon, like you are now. But when I found people that cared for me I realized that none of the things that had mattered before mattered anymore. What is power when it is not used properly? Is freedom truly freedom if it comes at a cost? I finally understand what people fight for. They fight because they are scared, because they are told to, or to protect someone that they care for. You fight because you are scared, you may not show it but you are. That is what makes you weak; there is nothing behind fighting out of fear. No will power, no determination, nothing that gives you that extra thing you need to get back up. I however, fight for my friends' protection and that is what makes me strong. Even if I can't be strong they are there to make me stronger,"

"Do you plan to kill me by talking me to death?" Kirakazuka asked with a smirk.

Sayuri looked over her shoulder to her friends, "Stay back, no matter what, this is my fight," they nodded and Sayuri turned back to face her sister.

"Well I will enjoy letting your friends suffer from watching you die," Kirakazuka closed her eyes.

"CLOSE YOU"RE EYES!" Sayuri yelled to her friends.

Sayuri called upon her own sharingan, as she knew her sister was about to use Mangekyou. As Kirakazuka opened her eyes she saw the Mangekyou. She flinched as memories were brought back. Sayuri found that she could fight it off if she concentrated.

"Keep your eyes closed," Sayuri continued, "she is using Mangekyou,"

"But if I use sharingan I can fight it off can't I?" Sasuke asked.

"NO! You're sharingan is not fully developed,"

"OK," Sasuke said reluctantly.

"This is it," Kirakazuka said, "I will finally be able to taste the blood I have longed to taste. Once I rid of you I know I will be the strongest ninja in the world. After I take your life I will make your friends suffer,"

"You will not be able to take my life," Sayuri said, "and you will not harm my friends,"


	24. Chapter 23 A Past Tainted with Blood

Seven Years Ago

**Chapter 23: A Past Tainted With Blood**

"Haro, Haro! Come back Haro!" Kirakazuka chased after her little puppy through the forest.

She chased the little dog until they had made their way home. Kirakazuka opened the front door and her little puppy went scampering in. She let out a small laugh and then made her way to the kitchen where Haruna, her caretaker, was cooking supper.

"Home I see, did you have fun playing in the forest?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah!" Kirakazuka responded as she took a seat at the table. Haro jumped up on to her lap and she let out a little giggle as he licked her hands. Haruna looked back over his shoulder and smiled.

"You know that Haro can't sit at the table with us Kirakazuka-san," he said as he served the food and took a seat.

Kirakazuka smiled and gently pushed her little dog off her lap, "I know,"

"Good girl, now eat up,"

"Haruna-kun," Kirakazuka started sounding a little disheartened.

"What is it?" Haruna asked.

"Are there are other little girls and boys my age that I can play with?" she asked.

Haruna was surprised by the question but also knew that a time would come when she asked it. He had thought about what he would say but he seemed to have forgotten now.

"I mean, I love you and Haro, but sometimes…sometime I still get lonely. There must be other people that I can play with…"

Haruna knew the answer to that question. It was too dangerous to let her go around anyone. There was too much of a chance that she would hurt them. He did not want awaken that blood thirst he knew laid dormant inside of her.

Haruna smiled at Kirakazuka, who looked up at him, "You are a very special little girl. Did you know that you're a special secret?"

Kirakazuka's eyes became wide with curiosity, "Really?" she asked.

"Of course, that is why we live out here in the forest by ourselves,"

"But I still don't understand," she said confused.

"You will one day, wanna know another secret?" he asked trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah!!!"

"You have a sister that is just like you,"

"A sister?"

"Yes, and she is special just like you,"

"Does she live alone too?"

"Yes she does,"

"Well than maybe one day she can come over and play with me and Haro!"

"I don't think so Kirakazuka-san,"

She gave her caretaker a confused look.

"See your sister is traveling right now, she is going all around the world,"

"Why does she get to go places and meet people?"

"You will understand one day…"

"But I want to understand now!"

Haruna smiled at her eagerness, "Do you love your little animal friend?"

Kirakazuka gave him a weird look and then looked down at Haro. She smiled as his cute little face looked back up at her.

"Yes,"

"Than he is your friend,"

"And you are too? Right?"

"Yes I am,"

"Can I at least go and see other little girls and boys?"

Haruna looked at her. He felt so bad as she looked into his eyes. Such an innocent child should not have to suffer as she did. It was hard enough containing what she really was out here in the forest when it was just the two of them. He had strict rules on his room where he had kept his weapons. He didn't want anything awakening inside of her.

"I guess I don't see the harm in it,"

"REALLY" Kirakazuka called. She jumped off her chair, ran over to Haruna, and wrapped her little arms around him. When she let go she picked up her little dog and started dancing with him as she playfully sang about going to see other little girls and boys her age.

From the shadows of the trees surrounding the park Kirakazuka and Haruna stood holding hands watching the little girls and boys play. Kirakazuka had a longing expression on her face but seemed to understand that she could not go play with them. She watched as they went about playing childhood games.

When it was finally time for the kids to go home their parents came and got them one by one until there was only one child left. He sat at the swings for a while before he got up and a started walking away. Haruna had recognized the boy at once; it was the boy with the demon inside him.

"Why hasn't that boy's parents come to pick him up?" Kirakazuka asked.

"There are some people who also know what it is like to be alone in this world Kirakazuka," Haruna said.

Kirakazuka looked up at her caretaker with a sad expression.

"Are a lot of people alone like me?" she asked.

"Many know the pain of being alone. That boy has no parents and the people of the village hate him for what he is. I don't know if you noticed but some of the parents of the children that were here before scolded their children when they found out that they had been playing with that boy."

"But what did he do?"

"Nothing,"

Kirakazuka looked up at him confused. Haro whined at her side. Then suddenly Haro took off away towards the boy. Quickly Kirakazuka started to chase her dog. When she finally caught up to him she saw that the boy who everyone hated was petting Haro. He looked up and smiled at Kirakazuka.

"Is this your dog?" he asked.

This was the first time that she had come in contact with another person other than Haruna. She was scared and nervous. Shyly she nodded.

"He's a cute dog," said the boy, "My name is Naruto, what's yours?"

Kirakazuka did not answer as Haro returned to her and jumped into her arms. She just stood there as Naruto stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Hey I know who you are! You always sit at the back of the class and you never talk to anyone. Your name is Sayuri right? I've never seen you out of school before!"

Kirakazuka gave him a confused look. She heard Haruna call for her to come back to where he was standing, still in the shadows of the trees. Without another word she took off back towards Haruna.

"Did you say anything?" he asked as she approached.

Kirakazuka shook her head. She didn't understand how the boy had known her. Than she remembered that she had a sister. Sayuri must be her sister's name. Why would she always sit in the back of the classroom though? Didn't she want to make friends? Kirakazuka felt a little angry that her sister had the chance to make friends and didn't.

"Let's go back home," Haruna said.

Kirakazuka nodded and took Haruna's hand as they walked off back to home.

The next morning Kirakazuka went outside to play with her doggie as usual. When she got tired and came across a clearing she decided to rest. A noise caught her attention and she looked over to where it had come from. There was a man lying in the grass and blood poured out of an open wound. Kirakazuka looked down at the man. She had an overwhelming interest in the blood that was spilling out onto the ground.

"Little girl, please go get help," said the man.

Kirakazuka just stood there staring at him. The man kept telling her to run for help but she didn't move. She didn't want to move. Something in the man's hand glistened in the sunlight. Slowly Kirakazuka bent over and picked it up. It was a long slender piece of metal. The moment that Kirakazuka took a grip on the handle of the sword she felt something she had never felt before.

Naturally she swung it around and took a fighting stance. The man that was on the ground would not shut-up and was starting to annoy Kirakazuka. Swiftly she brought the sword down on the man and his complaints stopped. She looked down at the man's cold lifeless eyes.

Pulling the sword out from his body she dropped it on the ground next to her. She searched the body and found some other interesting things. She found some metal stars and a few knives in a pouch at the man's leg. She also undid the harness for the sword and tied it around her own waist. She threw one of the small metal stars at a tree and it hit the target right on.

Picking up the sword she sheathed it. Kirakazuka thought that it would be best if Haruna did not know about the incident. She could easily hide the small weapons but she did not know what to do with the sword.

_I'll just clean it in the river and say that I found it lying on the ground _she thought.

Kirakazuka walked over to the riverbed and knelt down next to the water. She unsheathed the sword and placed it in the stream. Running her hands along the blade to clean it she got a small cut on her hand. She lifted her hands and the sword out of the water and stared with an avid fascination at the blood running down her arms. She felt her heart pound and a yearning burned through her veins.

Bathed in blood she forgot everything that had happened before this moment, she had become the natural killer she had been born to be.


	25. Chapter 24 More Than This

**Chapter 24: More Than This**

Sayuri stood there, looking at her sister, waiting for her to make the first move. Kirakazuka seemed to be doing the same thing. When would one of them advance on the other? Sayuri examined the situation. She looked at her surrounding and tried to think of something that she could do. She noticed that Kirakazuka had a sword at her side. That must be her main weapon. Sayuri thought that if she could get that away from Kirakazuka than she might have an advantage. But how would she do it?

Getting impatient with waiting Sayuri charged at her sister and quickly threw a punch. Her sister blocked it easily. Sayuri dropped down and swung her leg out underneath Kirakazuka as if to trip her. Kirakazuka hopped to avoid the move. Sayuri pushed up on her hands to try and kick Kirakazuka but she had seemed to have anticipated this movement and as Kirakazuka jumped she punched Sayuri in the stomach. Catching a flash of red in Kirakazuka's eyes told Sayuri she had used the Sharingan. Sayuri was sent flying backwards.

Sayuri managed to land at her feet but Kirakazuka was all ready heading for her. Kirakazuka threw a kick at Sayuri but Sayuri dodged. Grabbing the ankle now suspended in front of her she swung around and threw her sister into the air. Sayuri launched herself upwards to follow her sister and kneed her in the back. Then she brought her leg above Kirakazuka and brought it down on her hard. Kirakazuka was sent speeding towards the ground. Sayuri pulled a kunai out of her pouch and whipped towards her sister. Sayuri landed on the ground and the moment she looked up her own kunai was heading at her. She did not have time to dodge it and it hit her in the shoulder.

"Not bad Sayuri," her sister said, "It seems that I will have to use my sword after all," Kirakazuka smiled as she unsheathed her sword, "I'm glad that you're are making this fun for me. I've never had a real challenge before,"

Sayuri pulled the kunai from her shoulder and dropped it on the ground, "You really think that bringing out that sword of yours will scare me? Through all my years of training I've faced some of the worst, and most unrealistic handicaps,"

"Well this is quite the handicap. My sword is unique, but instead of me just telling you why don't I just let you experience it first hand?"

Kirakazuka ran at Sayuri. Sayuri prepared herself to dodge whatever attacks her sister would come at her with. Kirakazuka's sword lunged at Sayuri's chest but Sayuri dodged the attack. Kirakazuka swung the sword around but Sayuri ducked. In mid swing Kirakazuka altered the course of the sword and brought it down on Sayuri. Sayuri's reaction was fast as she swung her leg at Kirakazuka while she had been bringing down the sword. With nothing to block the kick from making contact with her head, Sayuri hit her right on. Kirakazuka went flying to the side.

"I still got you," Kirakazuka said, smiling and looking up at her Sayuri.

It was true. Sayuri had another wound on her shoulder. It was not deep but it hurt more than the wound from the kunai.

_I have to heal my shoulder or else it will cause too much of a distraction for me _Sayuri thought.

Sayuri used her other hand to pull the ointment that Naruto had given to her out of her pouch. She opened it as her arm throbbed. Kirakazuka watched in interest. Dipping her hand in the tub and still keeping an eye on her sister, Sayuri placed some of the contents on the wound where the kunai had hit her. She dipped her hand in the jar once more and placed some on the sword's wound as the other wound began to heal. She waited to for the sword's wound to heal but it didn't.

"It seems that you have discovered the secret to my sword," Kirakazuka said, "The wounds it causes are not easy to heal. No ointment or special treatment will work on it. The only thing that will heal it is time, even at that pace, it does not heal quickly," Kirakazuka smiled.

_Damn it _Sayuri thought. She tossed the ointment onto the ground for it was now useless.

"Well if that's the case than I'll just have to make sure that I don't get cut," Sayuri said.

"It isn't that easy,"

"You don't think so?"

Sayuri preformed the hand seals that were similar to the hand seals of chidori but were not quite the same. Chakra gathered at both her hands and slowly spread up her forearm.

"Is that chidori?" Kirakazuka asked.

"Well it is, just not an average chidori," Sayuri started, "This chidori is much more powerful, I can keep it going for as long as I want and it does not only cover just one hand, but both of my forearms. Did you know, Kirakazuka, that the chidori can cut through anything?"

Sasuke and the others stood there with they're eyes closed. He sensed an immense amount of chakra coming from the battle. He could not believe his ears when he heard what Sayuri had said. How had she developed a chidori like that when not even Kakashi could do that?

_I have to see this _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura, Naruto" he whispered to them, as he sensed them near-by, "I'm opening my eyes,"

He heard Sakura' sharp intake of breath in shock, "But Sasuke-kun. Sayuri-san said to keep our eyes closed,"

"We don't even know what's going on though," Naruto argued.

"But…" Sakura started weakly, "What about the Mangekyou?"

"Sakura, Kirakazuka's attention is probably on Sayuri right now. I'll use my sharingan and if she tries to look around at me I'll just close my eyes,"

Without waiting for a reply Sasuke opened his eyes. He saw Sayuri and her sister standing quite farther than where they had started. Sasuke saw that Sayuri's arm was bleeding and realized that it must be the un-healable cut from the sword that Kirakazuka was holding.

Sasuke finally got to see the immense amount of chakra wrapped around Sayuri's arms. It's true it did look like chidori, except it was not concentrated to the palm of her hand. It looked like a protective layer around Sayuri's forearms. It was the most amazing thing that Sasuke had ever seen.

"It's amazing," he whispered.

"Is Sayuri alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes,"

"Sasuke-kun, please close you eyes again," Sakura pleaded.

"Fine," Sasuke said as he reluctantly closed his eyes, "But I'm going to start opening them at regular intervals to check on how things are going,"

Kirakazuka seemed hesitant to make the first move. Sayuri ran towards Kirakazuka, who swung her sword at Sayuri. Sayuri put her hand up to stop the sword in its path. Now that both of Kirakazuka's hands were on the sword Sayuri was free to strike. Sayuri's chidori had succeeded in stopping the blow from the sword and she quickly brought her other hand around and went to hit Kirakazuka's side with it. Kirakazuka moved back just in time to miss the blow. Before she could fully retreat Sayuri grabbed the blade of the sword and drove the handle in Kirakazuka's stomach. Kirakazuka fell to the ground before Sayuri and Sayuri kicked her, which sent her flying across the field.

"I see that you are not as strong as me," Sayuri said mockingly, "Without you're Mangekyou or your dream attacks you do not have the knowledge of actual hand to hand battle,"

Kirakazuka spit up some blood onto the ground, "Yes Sayuri. It is true that I have less actual battle experience than you, but there is something that you are forgetting as well,"

Sayuri gave her a suspicious look.

"Do you forget that we have the same blood Sayuri? I also have the sharingan, and I can also copy the attacks that you use against me,"

Kirakazuka stood up. She left her sword on the ground and preformed the seals that Sayuri had preformed just moments before. Picking up her blade Sayuri saw it being infused with chakra.

Stunned, Sayuri froze with surprise. Kirakazuka took this advantage and charged at Sayuri. Kirakazuka brought the sword down on Sayuri, who had just enough time to react. Sayuri threw her hands in front of her to defend herself. Both of their Chakra's met each other and they were both sent backwards from the huge explosion.

Sayuri felt herself hit something and go tumbling with it to the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw that her and Naruto lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. All of Sayuri's chakra had dispersed from her hands so she had not hit Naruto with any of it. She shakily got to her feet.

Surprised had taken over Naruto and her looked at Sayuri as she got up.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Sayuri felt pain shoot through her body and felt the pain in her stomach. Falling to the ground again she felt violently ill and spit up a huge amount of blood. The impact from the chakra had damaged her and she was having another attack. The world spun dangerously as she got to her feet again.

_She is of the same strength than me _Sayuri thought _I need something more than this if I plan on winning._

"It looks like all that power from protecting your friends is failing you," Kirakazuka said as she stood, "Was that whole speech for nothing?"

That's when it hit Sayuri and her own words echoed through her head; _Even if I can't be strong they are there to back me up._

"Have you forgotten my words?" she called back to her sister.

"Hey Naruto," Sayuri started, "now would be a great time to lend me some of that Nine Tails chakra I told you I wanted,"


	26. Chapter 25 Dying Words

**Chapter 25: Dying Words**

"But how?" Naruto asked confused.

"Remember when you asked me how I get my chakra Naruto?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well I draw it from the surrounding area," she explained, "Every living thing has chakra in it. The concept is impossible for any normal person to learn, but as you know I am not a normal person. So Naruto how about it?"

"Of course," Naruto replied.

"Ok, I need you to find that chakra and make it surface, can you do that?"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

"Do you really think I'll just stand here and watch?" Kirakazuka asked as she ran at Sayuri with her sword at her side.

Sayuri prepared for the attack. She withdrew a kunai and three shurikens from her pouch. She threw the shurikens at Kirakazuka, who dodged them with ease. The sound of the clink of metal echoed through out the area as Sayuri blocked Kirakazuka's attack with the kunai she held in her hand.

Kirakazuka's eyes widened in horror. She could here the shurikens coming back at her from behind. She shifted her position as two went flying past her head. The third came at her from the side as she leaned back to avoid it Sayuri took advantage off her off balance, kicked her in the stomach and she was sent flying back to the ground again.

Sayuri sensed the Nine-tail demon fox chakra surfacing from Naruto.

"This might hurt a little, I'm sorry,"

Sasuke and Sakura had opened their eyes out of curiosity when Sayuri had been sent flying in to Naruto. They had witnessed the events and stood there in shock. Sakura could not see the movements of Sayuri and her sister they were so fast and Sasuke was just barely picking it up with his sharingan.

Sayuri had ripped open Naruto's shirt at his stomach and placed her hand their. Sasuke and Sakura had noticed there was some sort of design on Naruto's skin that they had never seen before. Before they could get a good look at it Sayuri had placed her hand over it. Sayuri had submerged her fingers into Naruto's skin but it was not causing Naruto's skin to tear. A powerful red chakra was snaking its way out of the spot on Naruto's stomach and up Sayuri's arm, where it was being absorbed into her skin.

Sasuke and Sakura did not know what they had just witnessed as Sayuri withdrew her hand from Naruto and her fell to the ground.

_What did Sayuri just do? _Sasuke asked himself.

"Don't worry I did not hurt him, I just tired him out is all," Sayuri stated, she had sensed her friends worry.

Sayuri felt as if she was being reborn. The power of the Nine-tail fox was incredible. Sayuri felt that blood thirst that came so naturally during battle return. This power! She had almost taken it all from Naruto and totally drained him. She had almost lost herself in the power itself. Sayuri knew that she would have to be careful.

Stepping forward to her sister on the ground she looked into her shocked face. Sayuri wondered if Kirakazuka knew about the power within Naruto. It seems as though she did since Sayuri saw a flicker of fear in her sister's eyes. Coming back to her senses, Kirakazuka stood; she picked up her sword and prepared herself for battle. Sayuri smiled, this battle was turning around indeed. Sayuri had already tired Kirakazuka out a little bit but Sayuri's strength had just been replenished.

"Shall I make this quick?" Sayuri said.

"But the fun has just only begun,"

Kirakazuka lunged the blade at Sayuri. Sayuri jumped and placed her hands on Kirakazuka's shoulders. Landing behind Kirakazuka, with her hands still on her sister's shoulders, Sayuri kicked the spot behind her knees and Kirakazuka fell. Sayuri pulled Kirakazuka's back into her knee. Without any warning Kirakazuka swung around with a kunai in her hand and stabbed Sayuri in the leg. With her other free hand Kirakazuka hit Sayuri's side and Sayuri was tossed aside and landed on the ground.

That was no normal attack. Both the kunai and Kirakazuka's hand had been surrounded by chakra and the hit had damaged Sayuri's internal organs. Sayuri spit up blood and the world seemed blurry. Kirakazuka drove her foot into Sayuri's stomach. With only a split second to react Sayuri grabbed Kirakazuka's foot and swung her into the ground. Pulling the kunai from her leg she stabbed Kirakazuka's stomach with it and rolled away.

Apparently that was not enough though, Kirakazuka stood and pulled the kunai from her stomach and threw it at Sayuri. Sayuri knocked it off its path and felt Kirakazuka's fist make contact with her face. Ducking before the next hit had time to hit her Sayuri kicked upwards at Kirakazuka and sent her sister flying into the air again. Sayuri spit blood onto the ground. She would have to get this done and over with because she felt the effects of the Nine-tails wearing off already.

Kirakazuka landed on her feet not far from Sayuri. They both stood there shakily. Sayuri noticed that Kirakazuka's sword was at her own feet. Kirakazuka spit blood onto the ground and then started at Sayuri. Sayuri kicked the sword on the ground and caught it. Before Kirakazuka had the chance to process what had happened. Sayuri stepped forward and plunge the blade through Kirakazuka's stomach as she ran right into it.

They paused there for a minute. Sayuri withdrew the sword from Kirakazuka's stomach and she fell to the ground. Sayuri felt a tear stream down her face. Before she had time to second think she plunged the sword into Kirakazuka again and dropped down beside her sister. Kirakazuka looked up into Sayuri's eyes and Sayuri saw a reflection of herself.

"If I had not found friendship, I would be you right now," she said softly, Sayuri reached out and brushed the hair out of Kirakazuka's face, "I'm sorry it had to be this way. No one deserves to die alone,"

Kirakazuka choked up blood but Sayuri could not stand to sit there and watch her die. She stood up and started walking towards Naruto to make sure that he was ok. A noise from behind her caught her attention. She turned around and saw that the Kirakazuka's sword had lifted out of her and was pointed in Sayuri's general direction.

"You will suffer," were Kirakazuka's dying words.

The sword started forwards but Sayuri noticed it was not headed for her. Sayuri followed its line of fire and saw Sasuke frozen in fear in its path. She took off towards Sasuke but feared that she would not make it in time.

Blood splattered across Sasuke's face and a scream of pain echoed through out the area.


	27. Chapter 26 We Are The Same

Eight Years Ago

**Chapter 26: We Are The Same **

"I'm not like the other boys and girls am I?" Sayuri asked as she looked up into her maker's eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Raikou asked.

"Well all the other kids in the class can't do anything and I have already killed…"

"Yes you are different form the others," he answered, "That is why you must keep to your self. You are very different from the other. Friends are of little importance, you were not made to work with other people anyways,"

"Why was I made, father?"

"To carry out special tasks and that others cannot," Raikou answered.

"But why can't I have friends?"

"They are not necessary,"

Sayuri sighed and continued to play with her food, "I'm not hungry," she said.

"Very well, you may got to your room,"

Sayuri silently left the table and made her way up the steps. The truth was she didn't want to be special. She wanted to be able to play with all the little boys and girls in her class. Just today she noticed two little boys sitting by themselves. She had wanted to talk to them but the rules prevented her from doing so. She hated the rules her maker gave her.

She thought about the little boys she had seen today. Naruto and Sasuke she thought they're names were. She knew all about them, she knew about almost every villager. She was made to be able to hold huge amounts of information. She knew what had happened to Sasuke's whole clan, and she knew what Naruto had inside him.

_We're all alike_ she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 27 A Friend is Broken

**Chapter 27: A Friend is Broken**

Sasuke stared wide-eyed into Sayuri's eyes. Her grip on his shoulders faltered and she fell to her knees. Sasuke dropped own next to her. Slowly he pulled the sword out from her back and laid it down next to them. Sayuri fell over into Sasuke's arms.

"I broke the First rule," she said as she choked up blood.

Sayuri was bleeding pretty badly.

"Shhh don't talk," Sasuke said gently.

"But I…I…I'm free, I felt the seal…fade away,"

Sasuke looked down at her in fear. He didn't know if she would make it. Naruto and Sakura came running over and dropped down next to them.

"Sakura, go get Kakashi-sensei,"

Sakura nodded and took off. Naruto reached out and took Sayuri's hand. Sayuri turned to him and smiled.

"Thank-you," she said, "All of you, thank-you. You saved me from having to be like my sister. You saved me from my cold, empty life that I was living and gave me something worth fighting for,"

"Stop talking like that," Sasuke said angrily, "You're speaking to us as if these are you last words,"

"We both know they are," she said quietly.

"Don't say that!" Naruto said, "You've got to be strong. Take some more chakra,"

"I'm too weak too," Sayuri said.

"This isn't right, it isn't fair," Naruto said angrily, "it shouldn't have to be this way,"

"It's the way it has to be," Sayuri said as she coughed up more blood, "I wish that I didn't have to leave now. Not that I've finally found people that truly care about me. At least I know, that my existence wasn't pointless. I know that I will be remembered,"

"Shut-up," Sasuke said angrily, "We won't have to remember you because you're not going anywhere!"

Sayuri just smiled at him "I feel…I feel…broken," she went limp in Sasuke's arms and her grip on Naruto's hand loosened.

Sayuri's words from that day echoed through Sasuke's head _You are only broken because at one point you were whole. _Sasuke pulled Sayuri's dead body closer to him.

"Did we make you whole Sayuri?" he whispered.

Naruto hit the ground angrily. All his memories went through his head. The time he found her in the training area. The ramen they went out for. The time they almost kissed under the moonlight. The blood they had shared. They sat there all in silence until Sakura and Kakashi showed up.

"Sasuke, let go," Kakashi said gently.

Carefully Sasuke placed Sayuri on the ground.

"You're too late," he said, "she already dead," and then he took off.

Sakura started to sob softly.

Kakashi picked up the body and started to walk away with it, "You guys should leave here," he said, "Someone will come to pick up the other body soon," than he left.

Sasuke could not sleep as hard as he tried. His mind strayed back to the memory of looking into Sayuri's eyes as she blocked the sword from hitting Sasuke. Sasuke finally gave up on trying to force himself to sleep and got up. He wandered aimlessly. Subconsciously his mind led him to the training area. He saw a highlighted figure sitting in the middle of the area.

Thinking that it was Sayuri, Sasuke ran forward. He hoped that it would be her but as he approached he recognized it as Naruto.

"She always loved it here," Naruto said, "I guess that's why you came too,"

Without a word Sasuke took a seat beside Naruto and they looked up at the stars together.

_I'm scared _the words echoed through Sasuke's head. She had said it so many times and yet Sasuke had never understood why up until this moment. Sayuri was strong and was not afraid of fighting another. She was afraid of losing herself and being unable to protect her friends. She was scared about hurting them. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was gripping a blood stained kunai in his hand.

"You didn't go home tonight, did you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head.

They sat there all night watching the stars in silence.


	29. Epilogue At The Graveyard

One Week Later

**Epilog: At The Graveyard**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all stood before a gravestone. Sakura laid a flower down at the freshly upturned soil. They stood there for a minute in silence until Kakashi said something.

"She was strong, and she was an amazing ninja. There will be none that match her power, but now that she is gone that is not what counts. She is real life proof that people can change no matter what. We taught her that no one had to be alone, but more importantly she taught us what true strength is. True strength is being able to change, being able to find friendship after years of solitude. True strength is being able to protect the people you care about no matter what holds you back. Though she is gone, she will never truly leave us, she only wanted to have free will, she only wanted to be loved and remembered. As long as she is not forgotten she will not have died in vain. She is strong, in more important ways than physical strength,"

With that Kakashi departed.

Sakura sobbed slightly and left also.

Sasuke softly whispered, "You will not be forgotten," and walked away.

Naruto stayed there for a moment, "You are very real…" he said.

Naruto followed along the gravestones and stopped before another. Naruto slipped a kunai out of his pocket that was stained with blood. It was the same one he had in his hand the night he and Sasuke sat in the training area. It was the same knife that Kirakazuka had stabbed Sayuri with and vise versa.

"This blood belongs on your hands," he said as he dropped the kunai on the ground and it stuck up from the soil. Naruto then turned and walked away.

The grave that the was kunai now protruding from read:

Raikou


End file.
